


Waiting For Love

by That_Bozien_Bitch



Category: Sander Sides
Genre: M/M, Prinxiety based, mature - Freeform, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Bozien_Bitch/pseuds/That_Bozien_Bitch
Summary: A Prinxiety fanfiction along with some Logicality moments. I do hope you'll enjoy!--------------------------Virgil doesn’t understand his feelings, still getting use to his surroundings and his new found family. Roman is still dealing with his own emotions, seeking out sides to bring clarity, there are things that we don’t even know about Patton and Logan.Will they reveal their secrets willingly or string along a fable to keep up with appearances? With all this going on it’s hard to deal with the darksides. However in this case, maybe the darksides aren’t the real villains...Thomas has many aspects to his personality, but that doesn't change the fact that they all feel, hurt and love.His mind is a mess and his heart is on the ground. Can the rest of the sides help figure out what's happening, or are they all, perhaps, a problem of their own?Sounds ANGSTY, it is and isn't I promise it isn't really depressing, I just have a thing for dark comedy and cute moments!
Relationships: Logicality, Prinxiety, demus - Relationship
Comments: 17
Kudos: 95





	1. The Thought Bubble

**Author's Note:**

> All rights reserved, the plot is mine so please give credit where credit is due, The characters BELONG to Thomas Sanders, please check out his YouTube videos at Www.ThomasSander/YouTube.com and watch Sander Sides!
> 
> Also as a disclaimer, I'm not sure if this will get raunchy, but I do know it can get dark! So please read at your own risk! Stay beautiful!
> 
> "Guys, gals and non binary pals!"~Thomas Sanders

**BEFORE! (Got your attention? Good!) we begin, I don't have an update schedule planned so comment below (if you enjoy of course!) how frequent you believe I should update this fanfic!**

**This is mainly PRINXIETY, but there are bits of Logicality in here.**

**Please give your opinion about the fanfic, but remember to be respectful! Love everyone or tolerate everyone, this is a safe place! Check out my profile if you want to follow! (Greatly appreciated) and stay beautiful fellow peeps!**

**Please check out my artist on Instagram! She makes all this beautiful art of the sander sides! @ weak_boi_aus!**

**🧡❤️🧡**

——————————————————————-

**DISCLAIMER: This fanfic contains dark language and themes, as well as mature content for those recommended for 18 or over. Please read at your own risk and if your not in the right headspace, I recommend a different fanfiction. You have been warned.**

——————————————————————

_In the brain of Thomas sanders, there was an internal war raging. One that he was utterly confused and disappointed at, his 4 main aspects of his personality were in a ferocious battle..._

About what Disney film they should put on.

"Patton, I simply cannot recommend watching Cinderella again. You have watched that film precisely 78 times, this month."

Logan puffed out, after uncharacteristically running after Patton who held the Remote belonging to the tv. He was sick and tired of trying to idiotically catch the father like aspect. Normally he wouldn't engage is such child like behaviour but since his research on mental health, he found that it was beneficial to spend time with "family" and being aspects of Thomas's personality, this is as close as it got.

"Aw Logan! Don't you believe your over reacting just a tad? I'm sure I haven't watched it that many times!"

Patton giggled out abashed, he just loves the story of a princess that came from rags to riches! Patton was always inspired by that movie to clean as well as Cinderella in hopes that the second most handsome and loving prince (Roman being the first, he loves his son) would marry him someday.

"FALSE HOOD!"

Logan yelled dramatically, pointing his finger in fury at the idea that he had miscalculated the amount of times that Patton had watched Cinderella.

"I know for a FACT that you have watched that movie simultaneously this month 78 times as that is precisely the amount of times I have carried you to bed, and cleaned up the living room."

Logan stated Smugly, he definitely hadn't miscalculated. It wasn't however, until he heard a wolf whistle from Roman, who snatched the remote off a blushing Patton, that he actually took time to comprehend the words he had said.

"Well I certainly thought I was the charming aspect of Thomas, but I believe my crown should be bestowed to you, Lord brainiac, for your blunt confession to the innocent maiden, padre~"

Roman said, smirking afterwards at the tv. He finally had them distracted! All he needed to do was change the movie to HIS favourite Disney film! Which is...

...

...

He couldn't choose any of his babies over the other. Luckily though he didn't have to.

"Yo"

Virgil appeared behind Roman, making him jump and drop the remote. Virgil picked it up, smirking at the furious Princey.

"Nice, finally we can watch something that isn't all lovey dovey-"

Anxiety started just as Roman yelled;

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO STARTLE ME LIKE THAT, DOOM AND GLOOM!"

Virgil hissed, covering his ears in the process, and once again the remote dropped on the ground.

Roman and Virgil both simultaneously made eye contact with each other,

then the remote,

Each other...

The remote...

Each other...

Patton, no longer embarrassed, joined in on this comical game of tension.

"So...

this was fun and all, but I feel like we should all just sit down, rationalise and agree on a movie like sensible people-"

Virgil began, trying to rationalise like Logan.

However, Patton had other ideas.

"CINDERELLA!"

Patton Dove for the remote, however, he was pulled upwards from a strong grip. Logan had a glint in his eye, and it certainly wasn't any less harsh, glasses or no glasses on.

"Patton, you need help. No more Cinderella."

The moment of harshness didn't last long as Roman fell back into Logan's back, resulting in Patton being dropped on the floor and Roman lying on top of a surprised Logan.

Dark laughter was heard from Virgil who was victoriously holding the remote above the pile of groaning aspects.

"We could've talked this out guys, but now you must all watch"

Virgil smirked, as he pointed the remote at the TV, watching the three of them morphing their faces into ones of shock.

"The nightmare before Christmas!"

Virgil laughed eagerly, however, when he turned to face the tv, he was completely and utterly stunned. There on the TV, was the opening sequence to the Disney movie, Aladdin...

Fluttering down from the ceiling, came an envelope entitled:

**_LET ME DO MY JOB BITCHES~_ **

**_Remy. (sleep)_ **

Patton, getting up from the floor, walked over and opened it. The letter basically said that since they couldn't all decide on a movie, they'll watch Thomas's favourite so he could get some "insert not Patton appropriate words here" sleep.

"Well, it's not a bad movie"

Roman said, dusting off his attire, smiling at the screen. The rest of them sighed and smiled. Making their way to the couch to watch the movie. Virgil being a bit embarrassed that he engaged in such extroverted behaviour, laughing a little to himself. This helped him realise just how comfortable he had gotten with this group. The cold atmosphere of the dark sides gone, replaced by an environment where he felt most welcomed. For once at least in his life, he felt like he fits in.

"Wonder how long that will last"

Virgil said to himself, being anxiety, he couldn't shake off the feeling of dread that something was soon to change. Looking around at the others though, he knew that for now. He was happy.

He smiled to himself and allowed himself to indulge into the film.

As Virgil watched the film with a small smile on his face, he was unaware of The princes stare. Roman began blushing at the thought of how cute Virgil was. Unknown to the others, Roman had his own little secrets, but one fact was clear to him in this moment. Roman had strong romantic feelings for Virgil.

And this everyone, is where our real story begins.


	2. The Room

**Hey everyone, PLEASE DON'T SKIP!**

**Thankyou! Just want everyone to know that the themes are still relevant for the WHOLE BOOK so be warned. Also leave below in the comments support or criticism but don't forget to be respectful! Here is when we really indulge in our themes so please. Stay aware that this is for mature audiences only and if your not in the right headspace then I don't believe my fanfiction is for you. Stay beautiful! ^^**

——————————————————————-

_The movie had ended, Patton and Virgil are passed out on the couch._

_Roman is currently a bit delirious, the only thing that kept him from sleep was Logan nudging him awake. Beckoning to give him a hand with the others._

Logan began to Pick up Patton masterfully, ensuring that his head was supported and he was comfortable in Logan's arms. As he began to walk towards Patton's room, Roman couldn't help but notice how content Logan was with carrying Patton.

_"I mean of course after 78 times you'd get use to carrying him, it would be routine almost, but wouldn't it invoke the feeling of annoyance rather than contentment?"_

He thought in speculation, Roman, being the aspect of romance , just couldn't help smirking at his own realisation.

_"turns out Microsoft nerd can display feelings of deep affection after all."_

Roman smiled in support, his thoughts were broken suddenly when vigil began to groan.

Roman looked quickly in concern at the sleeping emo on the couch. He was relentlessly rolling around, scratching his arms frantically.

Roman hurriedly held his arms away from his body. In the process, he ended up in the position on top of Virgil pinning his arms above his head.Realising how this looked he became flustered, trying to look away from the now safe Virgil.

_"What the hell was that? Is that normal?"_

Roman thought to himself, silently taking note that he should ask Logan about it later.

Admist his internal confusion, he was unaware of the lurking figure in the shadows, grinning as it took a photo of the prince and the emo.

Greedily thinking of strange ideas.

It laughed silently, and as quickly and quietly as it came, it disappeared once more.

_"Right, if Virgil wakes up I'm going to end up not fit to sit on a throne..."_

Roman gulped, as he attempted to carefully move off the slumbering boy, he realised that he'd have to carry him to his room. Sighing, he picked anxiety up gently, making sure he was snug in his arms, and carried him off towards his room. The closer he got to his room, the more, ironically, anxious he felt about Virgil waking up.

_"What if he hates me?_

_Does he even like to be touched?_

_Off course not! You know this!_

_He looks so cute though~_

_Omg, if he wakes up he is totally going to give me the talk of 'Princes and consent' again._

_I mean he does look like a sleeping beauty~_

_Oh no he_ _moved!_

_Shut up._

_Roman,_

_focus. "_

Roman's thoughts Began banging in his head relentlessly. He finally arrived at the door, opening it, he made his way towards the dark, black and purple bed. Laying Virgil down and tucking him in, he couldn't help but have the urge to kiss him.

Roman leaned down, lips close enough to engage in contact with anxiety's pale cheek.

But he pulled back.

"Ugh, Great, I'm almost as bad as Prince Philip."

Roman face palmed in embarrassment, he couldn't stop trying to sneak side glances at the sleeping figure.

He turned to leave the room. 

Not noticing the glint of green occurring from behind Virgil's curtain...

•••

Virgil hated sleep, not actual sleep himself (Remy) but the action of sleeping. This is because it allows him to indulge in his thoughts and memories. Besides the ones he had made with Patton, Thomas, Logan and Roman; he Definetly wasn't fond of the others.

This dream however, was strangely different from his usual.

///////////////

/////////////////

//////////////////

**MATURE THEMES: READ AT OWN RISK!**

**Skip to the end for authors note if you choose to leave this out**

/////////////////

//////////////////

////////////////////

He was locked up in his old room.

The desperate feeling of companionship swelled up in his chest. He remembers this all too well, this part of his "dream" was normal. In walked deceit, gloves on, outfit immaculate and a sinister smile on his face.

"Oh Virgil,

my beautiful little Naive Virgil,

do you think THEY will love you?"

Deceit hissed out, ironically, making sure to take a threatening step towards Virgil.

All the captured boy could do was beg, it was pitiful. Virgil kept crying, begging to be loved and hoping for comfort. This was the result of a snake bite that deceit use toinflict once a day on Virgil's collarbone. The toxins inducing a different result depending on the aspect, it just so happened to be that for Virgil it was desire and connection. Anxiety believed that as long as he could have deceit love him, that would be the start of his happiness.

"Oh Virgil, you know they don't love you.

They tolerate you, your the bad guy who just has a lucky streak.

I'm the one who loves you.

Your mine and I own you .

that's the truth."

Deceit spoke 'lovingly' to the crying Virgil, untying him from the chair. Virgil collapsed in deceits arms, hugging him while sobbing. Anxiety was unable to actually see deceit's sick and twisted smile, deceit was obsessed with the boy. He was relentless.

Normally for Virgil this would be the part of the dream when deceit and him began their, ahem, intimate time. Virgil was definitely not proud of those times, however, the scene switched deceits place with someone he least expected.

_Roman._

Virgil could not prepare his shock when deceit switched places with Roman.

Instantly they began passionately making out, Roman supporting the sobbing boy as he began to take of his shirt. 

Roman's masterful hands stripped himself of his shirt, and pulled Virgil in.

Virgil could only feel flustered as he stared at Dream Roman's passionate eyes.

He definitely could not comprehend his emotions right now.

_"Am I confused?_

_Do I want this?_

_Does He want this?_

_Do I like Roman?_

_What is happening?"_

Virgil tried to gather his thoughts as a shirtless Roman pinned him down to the ground, kissing his neck lovingly. Virgil could not help the moan that escaped his lips,

and just like that his face was bright red.

Virgil opened his eyes to see Dream Roman Staring lovingly at him, but before anything could get too heated;

__

_**"Wake up Virgil."** _

Dream Roman stated, Virgil's vision got brighter as he woke up...

...

...

To the face of a chaotic smile.

————————————————————————

**Hey! If your here from the mature warning... I am SORRY but this is definitely not the fanfic for you! This is you last chance to click off otherwise welcome to the dark realm of madness...**


	3. What Happened to me.

**HEY! Just a reminder that mature themes still apply through this chapter so Smut/ Lemons/ dark themes all apply through this fanfic. Read at your own RISK.**

**Don't forget to leave a comment and Kudos!^^**

**Stay beautiful!~**

——————————————————————

_Virgil had woken up from his unusual dream in a confused panic, he was hot, sweaty and over the moon confused about what had just happened. It wasn't until he reached for his water bottle that he came face to face with the twin brother of the man he had just had a dream "make out session" with, Roman's brother,  
Remus._

"Boo!"

Remus yelled, startling the already frightened Virgil. Anxiety looked like he was already on the borderline of having a panic attack. Remus began laughing at his expression, finding a new sick enjoyment in torturing his brother's love interest.

"What the actual fuck are you doing in my room!"

Virgil snarled, no longer frightened, his fear was replaced with rage as he venomously snatched his water bottle from Remus.

"Oh? Is that anyway to greet your old friend Virgil? After all..."

Remus smirked, watching Virgil take huge gulps of water from his bottle.

"I did give you a pleasant dream didn't I?"

Virgil began to choke on his water, freaking out at the fact that Remus was howling of Laughter while simultaneously had the knowledge of Virgil's dream.

Finally calming down; Virgil could breathe.

"What did you make me dream about Remus."

Virgil said coldly, he despised Remus. The sick and twisted aspect always made him see things he'd rather not see.

"Oh no Virgil! I didn't make you dream about anything! Perhaps I should make something a bit more clear. If Roman, my less creative brother, has control over romance, intimacy and creativity. I also control the ability for more interesting creativity, romance and intimacy, well in short my favourite being, Lust!"

Remus said in an eager voice, waiting for Virgil to catch his drift, a look of realisation appeared on Virgil's face. Before anxiety could say anything however, Remus continued.

"All I had to do was make you remember lust, and BOOM! Your horny little mind would think of the the person you crave! Hahahahahaha!"

Remus spouted erratically, cackling like a maniac as Virgil stood up at a frantic pace.

Virgil couldn't decide if he wanted to kill Remus or run away in embarrassment, after all, he was Fight or Flight.

"Your lying Remus,that's enough! There is NO way that I'd have... uh... **THOSE**  
thoughts about Roman. We only Just started to get along smoothly."

Virgil pointed out to Remus, regaining his composure. He stared at the disgusting duke violently, he hated this side. Unfortunately for him, the duke , unlike his brother, had no moral issues with abusing his power as an aspect.

Remus stopped his laughter, he licked his lips and smiled at Virgil. Almost like a predator he walked towards him.

"If that's the case Virgil, how about we put your body and mind to the test?"

/////////////

//////////////

//////////////

**MATURE CONTENT WARNING:**

**READ AT OWN RISK.**

////////////////

/////////////////

/////////////////////

A sick feeling approached Virgil as Remus stalked towards him. Lust ablaze in his eyes.

_"He's just playing one of his sick games"_

Virgil thought to himself as the Duke approached. There was nothing to prove to the Duke so he could literally do anything. Nothing would get him to believe that Virgil had feelings for Roman.

That was until Remus pointed down at Virgil's pants. They locked eyes and looked at his groin area, it was then Virgil realised his umm...

Problem.

"So you really don't think your body is into my brother?~"

Remus said teasingly, warming up to prove a point to an "old friend". Virgil covered himself in embarrassment, looking away flustered but still managed to keep a defiant distance away from Remus.

"It was bound to happen after ANY dream like that Remus. This doesn't prove anything."

Virgil said harshly, still with a red face. This was almost deemed as a challenge for Remus as he went up and grasped Virgil's Shoulders. Tracing circles Around the embarrassed boy's back. Virgil has never felt more disgusted, he went to shove Remus off, when suddenly Remus pulled him in hard to his chest.

It was extremely uncharacteristically serious of him, Remus leaned into Virgil's ear.

"What if I told you that Roman and I share another ability. One that only really serves me as entertainment~"

Remus said sickly flirtatious, Virgil shoved himself out of the Dukes grasp. Already feeling his lust dissipating.

_"Thank god for that, it's already uncomfortable enough with this basket case in my room. When will he leave."_

Virgil thought to himself sourly, though he'd hate to admit that his curiosity and anxiety was peeked by Remus's statement.

"Great so you and your brother share a useless skill, what is it that serves your entertainment Duke?"

Virgil spoke uncaringly, deep down however, he was certainly curious. He instantly regretted asking as the duke morphed into Roman, everything was identical to his brother. His copy being even better than one deceit could conjure. If you were to look into his eyes however, you'd notice that it wasn't the same courageous, Romantic, passionate and brave Roman. It was replaced by a hungry, Lustful, greedy and sadistic predator.

This was not the real Roman that Virgil new, but there seemed to be a force compelling him to feels aroused by the sight of a Roman, real or not.

Remus, or should I say, predatory Roman, made his way towards Virgil, who was flustered beyond belief.

Grabbing Anxiety's hand and pulling him to his chest he whispered in his ear.

"My brother and I both share the Romance and Lust side of Thomas. So whatever he allows me to see, whether that be Thomas's arousal or sex,I can actually watch in vivid detail..."

The fake Roman spoke, nibbling on Virgil's ear, while slightly grinding against him. He began grinding rougher and trailing kisses down Virgils neck, holding the boy close. The Fake Roman stopped when he felt a very hard bulge pop up from Anxiety, as Virgil, against his better judgement let out a quiet little groan.

"And my dear Virgil..."

The disguised Duke whispered into the internally inflicted Trait.

"Whatever I want My dearest brother Roman to see, whether that be Thomas's intimate moments, or... Mine."

That's when it hit Virgil like a ton of bricks what the Duke was doing, before he had time to pull away, Remus groped his Bulge causing Virgil to let out a Pleasurable hiss.

"Roman can see all of my moments with you Virgil~"

And with that, Remus morphed back to himself, stepping away from the fuming embarrassed Virgil.Before the sexually aroused Aspect could do anything, a furious Roman bursted through the door.As soon as he saw Remus, he immediately took action. Virgil could not believe how strong and swift Roman was at reprimanding his brother.

He held Remus by the neck, a sharp sword used to control his hold.

**"WHAT. THE. FUCK. DID. I. JUST. WATCH. REMUS."**

Roman growled Viciously, showing absolute wrath in his eyes.

Virgil, emotionally confused sat down on the bed in impassively. Nothing could've have prepared him for this situation.

"Why Roman~ it's just a bit of fun that me and my old friend Virgil here were having!~"

Remus said smirkingly at a very blank Virgil.

"You are welcome to join us next time!~"

Remus said while laughing, and he disappeared into green smoke. Leaving an extremely irrational Roman and a very broken Virgil behind...

————————————————————————

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this Chapter of waiting for love! Don't forget to leave Kudos and comment your thoughts! Be respectful and love/ tolerate everyone! ^^**

**If you thought this was angsty, I have a lot more curves to throw at you! This is only Chapter 3, so stay tuned in for more!**

**Stay safe guys, gals and non binary pals!**

**And stay beautiful! ^^**


	4. Nightmare

**ATTENTION! I know the last chapter was raunchy and this is the Last and final warning for leaving the fanfic, the scenes get darker and raunchier from here on out! Please leave Kudos, share and follow my instagram (@that_bozien_bitch) for more of news of this fanfiction! Stay beautiful!🧡❤️🧡**

——————————————————————

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**MATURE WARNING FOR WHOLE CHAPTER: READ AT OWN RISK!!:**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_The atmosphere in Virgil's room was tense. Both aspects had not moved since Remus disappeared. it's been nearly 15 minutes since, and Virgil was beyond anxious, Roman however was damn right confused._

Roman could not stop the thoughts racing throughout his head, the images he'd seen. He just couldn't comprehend if what His brother had shown him had actually been real or just pure... fantasy.

That is definetly not the word he'd use to describe that, moment, but his mind remained racing, irrational thoughts sprinting through his mind;

_"Does Remus like Virgil?_

_Why would he show me that?_

_Does Virgil love my brother?_

_Have they done this before?_

_No, it can't be, he would've of told me if he had something with Remus._

_Then again, we have only just started getting along smoothly._

_No, at the very least Patton would know._

_Even if they do, why am I so..._

_So..._

_..._

_Angry."_

Roman, too engaged in his thoughts, didn't notice the Virgil in front of him crying.

Snapping up from his confused state, Roman made it just in time to catch the sobbing boy before he collapsed on the ground.

Virgil just couldn't shake his paranoia, he was sleep deprived and on edge, he broke down. He had Never in his life cried to any of the sides before. Yet, today was the day.

"I'm so sorry Roman.I'm disgusting, useless, horrible, sick, I'm an illness, I'm sorry you had to see any of that. I'm so sorry. Please just let me die."

Virgil sobbed, he was muffled by romans strong embrace. The creative aspect just let the boy break, he wasn't going to bombard him with questions, even though he knew that he needed them for his own closure.

for now and forever, Virgil would always be his number one Priority.

"It's okay, calm down, no need to rush, we can talk about it when your ready. However, I do need to know if you're safe. That's all I care about Virgil."

Roman said soothingly, tightly holding Virgil protectively. Anxiety slowly began to ease up, allowing himself to stop crying and relax into Roman's arms.

When Virgil felt strong enough, he began to remove himself from Roman and make his way towards the bed. He knew that he needed to at least explain something, otherwise there would be a tension that he wished would never be established between him and Princey.

_"What am I going to explain? That I have a lustful attraction to him? Because that will go down well..."_

Virgil thought sarcastically, he still couldn't shake off his embarrassment at the thought of what had happened with fake Roman. His thoughts were broken, however, by the Prince sitting next to him on the bed.

"Can you at least tell me..."

Roman spoke almost hollow, he gulped as he turned to look at the intrigued Virgil.

"Do you have Romantic feelings for my brother?"

He spoke out, nothing on his face would allow anyone to think he was joking. In any other circumstance however, Virgil would believe this to be the most hilariously disgusting sentences that Roman had ever said. On the other hand though, Virgil was terrified on what Creativity actually believed.

Did Princey really think that Virgil and Remus, had a relationship?

It was brought to Virgil's immediate attention that he had to say something and fast.

He may not know how he felt about Roman. In all truth he didn't even know how he felt about Roman being on his bed in his room.

But at least he could clear up the "Remus X Virgil" scenario.

"I can assure you Princey, that your demented brother and I have NO sort or relationship.

At all."

Virgil spoke honestly to Roman, trying to give it a slight mocking tone to ease the tension in the room. Roman let out the breath he was holding in. He finally felt a little bit more at ease.

"Maybe Remus was just showing me a fantasy of what had happened. That would make more sense, Virgil would never engage in contact with that creep."

Roman thought more relaxed and confident that he finally had a more rational explanation. Virgil looked abashed, not looking Roman in the eye for some reason.

"Please excuse me Virgil for asking this..."

Roman started, he wasn't going to lie, he felt quite insecure for some reason, it was as though he was walking on thin ice. But his personality was unlike the others; instead of trying to get off the ice, he wanted to see how far he could go before he fell through.

"believe me when I say Doom and Gloom that this is just as uncomfortable for me to ask as it would be for you to answer."

Roman gulped, attempting to have a light tone that they both new wasn't working. He turned towards Anxiety, preparing to ask about the images He'd seen. Even though they were of his brother and Virgil (granted he could only see through the perspective of Remus), he couldn't help but be aroused at the sight of a pleasured and moaning Virgil.

"Ask away-"

Virgil started to say as Roman scared him by interjecting.

" I know you don't have a relationship with Remus, but does this mean that the... erotic scene that you two had didn't actually happen?"

Roman spoke looking completely mortified, he was hopefully searching Virgil's face for some sort of answer.

Emo gave him one, but not an answer that Roman Wished to receive.

"I wouldn't call it a Fantasy Roman, you know I don't like lying, though I wish I was right now...

I- er-

Forget about it! Ugh this is so humiliating, I'm sorry but you need to leave."

Virgil said, anxiety and fear overriding him completely as he ushered a confused and stubborn Roman out the door.

Before Roman left however, he said something that made Virgil's blood run cold.

"So what I saw happened. My brother tried to take advantage of you."

Roman said darkly, stopping dead in his tracks.

Virgil, already afraid he made a mess of things stammered out.

"NO. I mean yes, he used an ability against me but that's not because he harbours sexual fantasies of me!"

The thought of him and Remus truly made him ill.

"That would actually make me throw up, listen Roman I- I really don't know how to feel about what just happened, he told me something about you two being able to control certain parts of arousal and visionary lust or some sort of lovey dovey thing."

A look of horrific realisation crossed Roman's face, but Virgil didn't stop there.

"Just please. Leave me alone to reflect and process what just happened."

Virgil said, almost begging. He didn't want to deal with Roman right now, he didn't even want to deal with himself.

Next thing he knew, Roman pulled him close to his chest in a tight hug.

"That's fine Virgil, I'm sorry for prying. Come to me if you ever experience my twisted twin's skill again. Then I'LL deal with him."

Roman said, releasing a now grateful Virgil.

Virgil nodded his head and smiled.

"Guess I'll see you downstairs for Lunch later Romano."

Virgil spoke teasingly, his heart however, not completely into it. He did just want to be alone for a bit.

Roman smiled, leaving the Room.

"See you late my chemically imbalanced Romance~"

And with that, the door to Virgil's room closed.

Even though they worked out some of what happened light heartedly, there was still an unspoken tension that hung on their heads.

Both of them knew things the other didn't and from here on out it could only get more complicated.

_"This is precisely the atmosphere I didn't want to occur!"_

Virgil thought miserly, atleast however, Roman wasn't disgusted with him. Virgil planned to talk to Patton about these thoughts later, as he knew morality would tell him the truth about how he felt.

_"After all, if anyone can comprehend feelings the best, it had to be Patton. "_

With that Anxiety smiled, making his way to the bathroom in his room to get ready.

_"Shit. Did Roman see me without foundation."_

———————————————————————

**HI EVERYONE! It's me!**

**I just want to thank everyone for your support and remind you that I post updates on my Instagram @that_bozien_bitch so I'd appreciate the follow and comments on what you think of the story! Don't forget to leave Kudos and comment your support! And I just want to thank @ PrinxietyLover11 (Wattpad) and @a.turnbull128 (on Instagram) for their lovely support and motivation! Please share this story with friends so I can raise support and awareness for how in the main media homosexuality is more welcomed and that publishers should look at this as an opportunity more than a risk!**

**also my update schedule is sort of whack, I plan to update twice a day, but if I feel more creative maybe you might get a random chapter or two!**

**Thankyou beautiful people!🧡❤️🧡**


	5. Eyes and information

**This gets really darks so I'd encourage that if you aren't in the right headspace, please leave this fanfic now.**

**Please remember to comment and Leave Kudos!**

**I could use all the support I can get!**

**❤️🧡❤️Stay beautiful!🧡❤️🧡**

——————————————————————

_Cold. That's what the room was. The whispers of unpresidented voices echoed in the cavern. A figure awoke from his bed, getting dressed. It pulled on its gloves and hat, smiling sweetly in the mirror._

Their face beginning to contort into one of irritation.

Deceit was pissed off and the Darksides knew it. Ever since Remus had gotten back, Deceit could feel Virgil's energy radiating off the Duke.

Let's just say that it didn't make him happy.

"Oh Deceit~ you won't believe who I played with today!"

Remus smiles chaotically, frolicking into Deceit's Room. In his hand he held a photo.

Remus purposely wanted to stir trouble between his brother and the snake.

_"Oh I just love stirring the pot!"_

Remus thought to himself as he hugged the clearly irritated snake like aspect.

"What is it you want to show me Remus. If this is Not another photo of you fucking a dead corpse, Do Not show one of the others instead."

Deceit hissed out as he removed the duke from his body. Deceit didn't quite like Remus, he was too irrational but his connection and tolerance with pleasure and pain served use to him.

"Oooo~ No, No, No deceit dear! I'll save that one for later~"

Remus winked at the disgusted aspect, licking his lips.

"I have a little photo of my brother and your emo boy in a strange... "

Remus pauses for dramatic effect, gaining Deceit's interest.

"Sexual position!~"

Remus cooed out, unable to keep his excitement down. The instant flash of malice that appeared on Deceit's face was arousing for Remus. He just loved the sexiness of hatred.

**"Show. Me. The. Photo."**

Deceit spat out menacingly, Remus happily obeyed. Staying submissively silent as the lying aspect took in the photo.

"Don't play games with me Remus. It's clear that Your brother is the one taking advantage."

Deceit spoke truthfully to the duke, helping to make his point clear, glaring at him with hatred. Remus gulped because although nothing deterred him from doing what he wants, the only thing that made him obey Deceit was his punishment with the venom.

"Oh no my dear! I'm not lying, I tested it out as well~ you see I simply went to Virgil's room and-"

Remus was cut short however, from a gloved hand chocking his neck.

The Liar was not the one to upset, unfortunately for the Duke, Deceitwas furious.

"Before I bite into that horrid little neck of yours, please Don't inform me of what you and Virgil tested out~"

Deceit whispered sadistically, making his lie clear that Remus better start talking. The Duke nodded his head in sweet arousal and fear , gasping when the grip around his neck loosened, allowing him to breathe in some fresh air.

"Well, if you MUST know. I simply made a wager against that gloom cloud and happened to change into my brother."

Remus states earning an unsurprised expression from the snake.

"I must say however, his moans from a simple kiss are quite exciting~ you should've seen-"

And with that, Deceit rushed forward and bit down hard on Remus's neck. Ensuring that his venom sunk in.

The duke Howled a blood curdling scream, as he began to kneel before Deceit.

Like stated earlier, Deceit's Venom affects everyone differently, it just so happens that Remus becomes obedient, predictable and caring towards his master.

"Don't ever touch what belongs to me."

Deceit spat at the cowering Remus. The duke nodded his head with tears in his eyes.

"Yes, I'm sorry!"

Deceit smiled, kicking Remus around a bit. Dusting himself off, he went to exit the room.

"It seems as though I have Not left Virgil alone for too long. Time to Not pay him a visit."

Deceit smiled sinisterly, shutting the door on a defeated and beaten up Remus.

•••

_"Fascinating"_

Logan thought genuinely, not only could Patton bake but he refused to summon cookies like Logan normally would, insisting that they taste better homemade.

"Patton please tell me what is the point in baking?"

Logic stated, ready to begin this conversation again with Morality.

"Normally I'd encourage Thomas to learn a skill such as this but it is pointless if he can't actually use it through us."

Logan spoke confused, at least once a week he had this conversation on baking with Patton.

He refuses to drop the topic however, as Morality never actually gave him a reasonable answer.

"Because Logi~, homemade choc chip cookies makes me feel..."

Patton began to say before pausing dramatically, smirking. And before Logan could stop him;

"CHIPPER!~"

Patton exclaimed, laughing at his own dad joke as Logan outwardly groaned in agony. The teacher aspect appeared to hate Morality's puns , but little did Patton know that Logan came up with his own when in close company.

"Please just stop Patton."

Logan sighed. Trying to deter the topic away from Pun like conversation.

"At least don't eat the dough this time"

Logan said, grabbing the bowl off Patton as he placed the cookie dough masterfully in equal amounts on the baking tray.

"You know this makes you sick, it can give you salmonella, not to mention-"

Logan turned to look at Patton, only to find him guiltily licking the spoon. Exasperated, Logan went to snatch it off Morality. Before he could, Patton shoved the whole spoon in his mouth.

_"That is a pleasurable sight"_

Logan thought spontaneously, flustered, he began to push up his glasses. Using his hand to conceal the blush on his cheeks, Logan's thoughts were usually well filtered, he had never had those comments in his mind before.

_"Just simple nonsensical thoughts, perfectly normal for anyone, it just so happens that I have just started to get these thoughts"_

Logan rationalised to himself, he shook his head, turning away from Patton. The logical aspect opened the oven and slid the tray in, methodically turning the dials to the temperature that suited the deserts perfectly.

He then proceeded to wind up the timer for half an hour, ensuring that they wouldn't be over done. When he turned to look at Patton he was taken aback, there against the cabinets, Morality laid back, arms crossed and smiling lovingly at Logan.

"Is there something on my face?"

Logan asked self consciously, he could've sworn that he'd done the steps as precisely and cleanly as possible.

"Now that you mention it, there is something that could be changed Logan~"

Patton said teasingly, Logan was confused, he felt a strange feeling, he believed it was what was referred to as "overly self conscious."

"Enlighten me on what I need to change-"

Logan began, unfortunately being cut off from Patton.

"You need to smile more!~"

Logan, no longer feeling self conscious noted in approval of the endearing sentence that Morality had just said. He believed that he was forming a tighter bond with Patton, this prompting him to use more platonically intimate names for the empathetic side. Looking at Morality, he decided to humour the aspects attempt at being humorous.

Logan looked towards Patton who was now was making cute smiling gestures near his mouth. His glasses sitting a little crooked on his nose, Morality tried to adjust them but they just fell, only to be catched by Patton's cat like reflexes.

"Jimmitty Crickets! that almost ended up being a fragil-ty"

Patton said in relief, his pun on the word "causality" made Logan shake his head.

Patton placed the glasses back on his face. Letting out a little yawn as he winked at a surprised Logan. Logic didn't know how swift Patton was, that little incident proved to be insightful.

"We get it Patton. Your A.D.O.R.A.B.L.E!"

Logan said exasperated, back to his usual self, the lack of coffee souring his mood.

"Awwwww Thankyou Logi! I guess you could say that your mood however is..."

Patton began mischievously, but before logic could inferfere, Morality yelled;

"LOW-GAN!~"

Patton laughed happily, the sun (which was more of a decoration that Emotional aspect put up) outside the window was gleaming against Morality's hair. His eyes shining as though the light radiated off him more than the actual beam from outside the window.

Logan sighed, he decided just to tolerate that pun, after all, this was Patton. He would never intentionally say anything to hurt someone, that just wasn't his character.

"Well then Patton, I suppose we should call the others down for lunch, maybe they can comprehend the humour in your; I believe I have a vocab card for this; " Dad jokes".

Logan spoke while simultaneously looking eager to see Patton's reaction. After all, Logan was trying his best to learn alternative modern words rather than his usual diction.

Morality just laughed, giving a thumbs up and a wink.

"Aw! You can keep that card kiddo! After all, I am a dad!"

Patton spoke with light authority, this upsetted Logan. For some reason he didn't want Patton to imply that he was someone almost childlike or younger. I mean of course, Morality had took over parental-like duties around the house, but that by no means made him Logan's, what's the word?

**"Daddy"**

Logan spoke out loud in all seriousness, this of course being an accident.

Patton's face flushed bright red and he started fidgeting with his cardigan around his shoulders. In the process of embarrassment, Morality ended up falling against the bench while looking anywhere but Logan.

It was then Logan had realised what he had said, unfortunately as smart as the teacher aspect is, Logic was actually quite unaware of the slang meaning of the word.

"Patton, are you ok?"

Logan asked, genuinely concerned, it was then that laughter could be heard from the living room, followed by a wolf whistle. Of course Roman would be listening in.

_"What on earth did I say to engage a reaction such as this?"_

Logan thought in confusion, Roman entered the Kitchen with a smirk at the unusually embarrassed Patton.

"I'm sorry, have I missed something?"

Logan asked once more, a puzzling expression clear on his face.

"Is that by any chance a vocab card Teach?~"

Roman asked, still smirking at a mortified Patton. Morality clearly trying to compose himself.

"Why yes it is.Why? Is it outdated?"

Logan enquires, Roman walked towards Logic, patting him on the back and winking at Patton in the process.

"Not at all Microsoft nerd, in fact it's one of Patton's favourites, you should Definetly save that for you two~"

Roman said suggestively, Morality began sputtering excuses, quickly excusing himself to the bathroom. Roman made a quick glance at the frantic Patton and decided to help Logan set the table.

As they began to set the table, Logic couldn't stop pondering on what had just happened.

_"Who knew the endearing term for father would be Patton's favourite word. It must be very special to him to engage that reaction. I'll keep in mind to use it on only special occasions..."_

Logan thought to himself , mentally taking note to use it only when him and Patton were alone.

_"Patton must've been embarrassed in case someone heard my new name for him."_

Logan thought logically, never giving the word another thought.

_Boy was he in for a shock._

——————————————————————

**HEY EVERYONE! Please don't forget to leave Kudos and comment! All the support is needed! Let me know what you think of deceit!**

**Keep tune for more chapters soon!❤️🧡❤️**


	6. Hallway

**Hi everyone! Keep in mind that**

**This is still MATURE content!**

**Please Leave a KUDO and COMMENT on how you think this fanfiction is going so far! All criticism is helpful! Follow my Instagram**

**@ That_Bozien_BitchFor more!**

**Stay beautiful!❤️🧡❤️**

——————————————————————

_Patton rushed through the hallway, eager to get to the nearest bathroom. The empathetic aspect had a lot on his mind and so little time to sort things out._

Patton opened the door to the bathroom, puffing furiously.

_"Jimmity Crickets! Who on earth taught Logan such a...word!"_

Patton thought, blushing furiously, even though he was perceived as innocent and dense; everyone seemed to forget that he was the heightened emotional side of Thomas as well as the First and eldest of the Sides. He knew a lot more than what he let on.

_"I can't go back to my room, that will only heighten my amount of... arousal. The only thing I can do here is take a nice, cold shower."_

Patton thought abashedly, even though he felt emotions such as this he knew that he was also Thomas's Moral compass. There is no such thing as wrong feelings, however, he could not lust after logic such like this... it would be...

"Wrong."

Morality said out loud frustrated, Logic clearly didn't understand the meaning behind what he said. Although Patton could not disregard his arousal, it would make him feel guilty to give himself release to a seemingly innocent statement.

_"No, I can't do that, Logan deserves better than plain lusting Patton. "_

Morality thought in misery, he didn't want to develop romantic feelings for Logan. Logic hated emotions, as he said;

"they are the Bane of my existence."

So for Patton that meant anything remotely Unplatonic was off the table.

"The kiddos will be asking for me soon, I need to help them finish preparing lunch as soon as I can."

Patton said quietly, turning the shower on, stripping himself of clothes As he stepped in.

Unfortunately for his emotions however, he couldn't stop feeling hot as his thoughts replayed Logan saying his now favourite word.Suddenly a memory popped into Morality's mind that made him go stone cold.

_"Repression can be bad for you, the more you repress an intrusive thought the more relentless it can become"_

Patton thought, thinking about Logan's and unfortunately Remus's advice. On top of that, he had to be true to himself as he knows that no feeling should be disregarded or put to the side. They had to be felt and acknowledged.

Morality was in a tight pickle as he knew that he was weighing up doing what he believed was the honourable thing of respecting his friendship with Logic and not acting on his thoughts, or not causing repression and escalating the situation more.

"Why can't I just not feel emotions..."

A frustrated Patton said desperately, not only was he frustrated but he was in desperate need of release. He had only experienced arousal from Thomas's experiences, but because he shares the intimacy part with The twins, he always passed that off to Roman to handle. So no, Patton had never, acted on his arousal. Not to mention lust.

"I mean Logan is really good with rubix cubes, I wonder what else he could do with his..."

Patton accidentally said a little bit too loud, hand slightly brushing his length. He snapped out of it though, still conflicted, the more he repressed his embarrassment and thoughts the more his natural skill, which was enhancement of emotions, worked.Morality couldn't take it.

_"For once I can't disregard this emotion"_

And with that thought, he experienced for the first time what release was, unfortunately for Patton...

_**He forgot to lock the bathroom door.** _

•••

"Sup"

Anxiety appeared behind Roman, who was currently setting the table alone. Logan said he needed the bathroom and left Creativity to set the table solo.Patton had ran off to who knows where so now Virgil and Roman were left to talk after what had happened this morning.

"Rise and shine JD-delightful~"

Roman said teasingly to the confused Virgil while summoning pizza to set on the table.

"You know Princey, I still don't understand that reference and I think for my headaches sake that's a good thing."

Anxiety replied back with equal humour, they worked together soundlessly summoning items for the table. It was an odd site to anyone who knew them; people often forgot that when both Virgil and Roman weren't fighting or making fun of each other, they were actually a really great team. Although there was an unanswered issue between them, they trusted eachother enough to know that they could still rely on one another and sort it out when they both had time to reflect. For now they were content. 

For a certain Side however, the view of Virgil and Roman working happily together made him extremely... Angry.

"So Virgil actually does have feelings towards someone else."

The slithering feeling of envy filled Deceits soul as he jealously looked on at the scene in front of his hiding place. The snake like aspect refused to believe his own eyes, deciding to lie to himself instead.

_"No he must be lying to himself, I understand liars the best so it's only natural that I should expose him for what he really is."_

Deceit thought in envy, setting a little snake to slither under the table. The liar watched as his reptilian friend did his bidding.

"So Virgil, should we-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"

Anxiety yelled at Roman, pointing towards...

...

...

...

The kitchen.

Both Patton and Logan forgot to mention to the others about the cookies in the oven, as they moved away frantically to solve the kitchen fire, the snake followed.

"FOR HEATHERS SAKE! It's Padre's cookies!"

Roman told Anxiety, both of their reflexes kicked in.

Roman immediately opened the window, his mind clear in a state of crisis, knowing full well that they had to breathe. Virgil, being fight or flight, opened the smoking oven, coughing over the smoke as he placed oven mits on.

Anxiety lifted the tray out and threw it into the sink, Roman turning on the tap, extinguishing the flaming cookies. When the crisis was averted, they turned off the oven and attempted to fan out the rest of the smoke.

They were both covered in ash, their faces flushed and sweaty. Roman and Virgil made eye contact...

and couldn't control their hysterical and relieved laughter.

"Hahahahahaha!~ I know that your going for ash black eye shadow, but Virgil hunny, a little is sometimes better!"

Roman laughed, cracking a joke at Virgil's extreme black makeup, ash was everywhere on the boy's face. Anxiety turned to Creativity, still laughing and croaked out his own little remark.

"Uh huh, is that right Princey~ well to be honest I don't think that Smokey eye look is really your style either."

Virgil laughed,

impulsively in the moment, wiped the sides of Roman's eyes, making the ash flick like eyeliner. They stared at each other, Virgil went to retract his hand, only to have Roman grab it back towards his face.

"Maybe not the style, but does the new makeup look okay? Because a prince has got to slay~"

Roman whispered out passionately looking at Virgil. Both of them mesmerised in a weird sort of way. Virgil started to blush, gently using his other hand to remove Roman's.

awkwardly, once free, scratching the back of his neck looking away.

"Looking good Romano."

And with that statement, Roman for once didn't mind the jab of that name. Even though they were hot, sweaty, covered in ash and smelt like a barbecue. The prince could say in all honesty this was one of the most beautiful moments he had ever had with Virgil, he loved every second of it. That was until Logan walked in the kitchen with a red face, attempting to make his way upstairs. Unfortunately for him, he saw the site in the kitchen.

"This is the absolute, most emotionally challenging day I have EVER had in my life."

Logic stated while looking at the two ashamed aspects. Composing himself as he pushed up his glasses on his nose.

"You both need to explain and clear this mess up before Patton comes-"

"Hey Kiddos! What did I-"

Patton asked before staring at the mess in front of him, he turned and blankly looked at a red faced Logan. Assuming it was rage he asked Logan;

"Logi, do you mind if I have a chat to the kids while you cool off? You seem a bit red from anger, I'll call you down for lunch after~"

Morality stated with a smile, he turned towards Virgil and Roman. Smiling as Logan excused himself quickly to leave. Patton summoned a Broom and dust bin, handing it to Roman as Virgil was given multipurpose cleaner for the rest of the room.

"Uhh Patton?"

Roman asked the smiling father figure as morality opened the other window and threw the burnt cookies in the bin.

"Yes kiddo?"

Patton replied humming a tune. Virgil and Roman looked at each other in confusion at Patton's odd behaviour.

"Why are we manually cleaning when we could, you know, summon a blank kitchen to replace this one?"

Roman asked quizzically. Morality stilled, immediately unsettling the two other aspects.

"Because Roman. You have both burnt my cookies, frustrated Logan and Made a mess of my kitchen, with no attempt at an explanation nor apology. I am very hurt right now, so I'm getting you boys to clean this up the hard way. Just like it takes hard work to make cookies."

Patton spoke out sternly, both Virgil and Roman gulped. Anxiety went to immediately apologise,feeling horrible and worrisome that he had betrayed Patton. Before he could, Patton gave him a hug and a pat-on (get it?) the back.

"Don't worry my dark strange son, I know you both didn't do anything to maliciously upset me. I'm just angry so I'm saying some slightly hurtful things, I'm sorry. I'll go excuse myself but please clean this up for me?"

Patton asked sincerely, both the two nodded and smiled as Morality bittersweetly left the room. Leaving the two to clean up the mess.

"Well, that went better than expected."

Roman remarked, almost Tripping over the broom, Virgil scoffed and they both began happily cleaning in silence as a team.

Leaving a seething Deceit, giving instructions to the snake for later.

"You both will not leave eachother."

Deceit spoke sinisterly, smiling as he left the darkness of his hiding spot. Making his way towards Virgil's room, leaving a "present" in there for later as he disappeared back to the darkside's chambers...

————————————————————————

**Please give a comment even if it's just a "sup" or "❤️" for this fic and a kudo! Support much needed!**

**Also a big thanks to my artist**

**(@ weird_boi_aus on Instagram) who is helping advertise and support this fic as much as possible! She has just finished chapter ones art so re look at the art on chapter one on Instagram if you'd like!❤️❤️**

**Stay beautiful!**

**🧡❤️🧡**


	7. Emotions

**Hey everyone! Again with this note! Please can you leave a Kudo and a comment (I'm sorry if I'm repeating myself!) love you all and the artwork on my Instagram from my artist is amazing so if you have time feel free to check it out! (@ that_bozien_bitch and @ weird_boi_aus on Instagram!)**

**Stay beautiful!**

**🧡❤️🧡**

——————————————————————-

_Racing up the stairs frantically was not what Logan had in mind, footsteps one by one echoing in his head as he opened up his door to his room and laid down on his bed. Reminiscing and reflecting on what had just happened, in an attempt to rationalise his thoughts._

"I really can't stand emotions."

Logan spoke out loud frustrated, he rubbed his temples in an attempt to soothe his aching headache. Remembering the events so clearly as to what he had witnessed when excusing himself to go to the bathroom.

~~~

Logan had left Roman to do the table setting himself while he answered what is called "Natures call".

Logically Logan thought about the quickest route to the bathroom, this being the same exit that Patton had took previous. However, as Logan made his way, he heard a voice of someone all to familiar to him, Patton.

Suddenly the shower turned on and the unzipping of pants could be heard.

_"I should go, privacy is a right that everyone has."_

Logan thought to himself respectfully, as he turned to leave. however, The Logical aspect heard something that peeked his curiosity.

"No, I can't do that, Logan deserves better than plain lusting Patton. "

Morality said bittersweetly, not only was Logan surprised that Patton was taking another shower this morning, but he had no clue what the Father aspect was meaning.

_"Plain lusting Patton? I'm confused, what does he mean I deserve better? What am I owed?"_

Logan's quizzical thoughts bubbled in his head, but were once again broken from morality's second sentence.

"Why can't I just not feel emotions..."

Patton almost whimpered, for some reason hearing Patton sound defeated made Logan angry. He had developed a really close bond with the emotional aspect over the years, even though they might not see eye to eye sometimes, Patton was emotionally intelligent and knew areas of a person where Logan lacked the knowledge and skill to understand.

_"This isn't for me to hear, he deserves his privacy and right to his thoughts. I should go."_

Logan debates leaving, as he went to leave however, once again he stilled as Patton said something extremely...

...

...

**Arousing.**

"I mean Logan is really good with rubix cubes, I wonder what else he could do with his..."

Patton said almost wistfully, his sweet voice carrying a sort of husk that made Logan's face go read, Logic turned around in Surprise, accidentally pushing against the door. The door opened just enough for Logan to get a glimpse of a red face, adorably sexy man, holding his length while slowly moaning out Logan's name...

That is when Logan felt himself become immediately hard and confused.

The logical aspect could think of nothing, for the first time in his life, Logan's mind was blank...  
...  
and then a thought hit him.

_"Keep doing that Patton. Please."_

Logan thought lustfully, reflecting on what he had just imagined, his face turned an angry red.

Logic quickly and quietly shut the door and bolted back through the hallway to get to his room. He needed to focus on his thoughts and sort them out. He stopped when he got into the kitchen and we all know what had happened previous.

~~~

_"Why was I so aroused?"_

Logan thought quizzically, frustrated as his thoughts of Patton moaning his name came to mind. For once, Logan couldn't Logic his way out of this one, but he could at least try and make sense as to why he was feeling this way.

_"Well the urge of arousal is used to enhance physical aspects of our body to help us procreate which is a human's main purpose in life. Once one has found a mating partner it's only rational that they would begin to feel arousal and the need to perform intercourse..."_

Logic thought rationally, it finally dawned on him what he had actually said. Thinking like this put into perceptive Logan's feelings on Morality...

...

Logan had chosen Patton as a mating Partner.

_"I harbour feelings for Patton, this can't be right. I'm the Head not the Heart, why should I feel the need to have a sexual partner?"_

Logan thought abashedly, in the end he knew that the only person that could help him understand these emotions would be the heart himself.

_"No. I can't do that, that would be me admitting to breaking Patton's trust. I'd need to talk about my feelings of Lust directly. Yes that's it."_

Logan thought idealistically. He would chat with Patton about the broad topic of lust in order to gain data to understand his emotional needs.

_"For now I should just express my feelings of arousal through release. Whether I'm attracted to Patton or not, should not dictate whether I do the biologically correct thing for my... problem."_

And with that, logic blushed furiously. Getting up to go to his private bathroom.

•••

"Finally we are finished!"

Roman spoke dramatically, he placed the broom away as he wiped the sweat off his face. Virgil couldn't help a smirk that tugged the corner of his mouth, watching Princey cleaning was entertaining on its own. But watching him clean up with black eye makeup (the ash from the accident earlier) made him literally call Roman;

"Got That right Cinderella"

Virgil spoke sarcastically, as he washed his face in the sink he felt a figure approach him. Roman leaned against Virgil's back, reaching over the boy to grab a cloth to wipe his face, Anxiety became..well anxious. As quickly as it had occurred, Roman stood away from Virgil with a now clean face and a smug smirk.

"Well then if I'm Cinderella, you must be..."

Roman pretended to think out loud, teasing the poor emo boy.

"Lucifer, the grumpy cat~"

Roman chuckled at his own joke while Virgil resisted the urge to hiss at the lack of, ironically, creativity.

"Yeah, yeah Cindy. Im gonna head to my room now."

Virgil said with a small smile, making his way up to his bedroom. Hearing Princey still chuckling down the stairs. Anxiety arrived in his room, finding the comfort of privacy relaxing. however, Just before he had time to lay down, there was a knock at his door.

_"Ughhhh, I finally got some peace and quiet. Go figure that it would be ruined."_

Virgil thought miserably, opening the door to a smiling Roman. This didn't last long, something out the corner of Virgil's room caught Roman's eye. A bright yellow snake dashed out of Anxiety's curtain, it slithered towards Virgil and before he had time to process what had happened. He was suddenly at the other end of his door, face pressed against Roman's back as the snake lodged its fangs into Roman's ankle. The protective aspect quickly taking action as he picked the snake up, snapping its neck quickly and chucking it to the side of the room.

"What the hell?! Roman are you-"

"Virgil I need you to listen and answer me quickly, was that snake one of deceits venom snakes?"

Roman said seriously, cutting Virgil off as he inspected his wound. Anxiety snapped into fight or flight mode, checking Roman's bite immediately. The feeling of dread swelled up in Anxiety's chest as he confirmed his troubled diagnosis.

"Yes."

And with that, Virgil saw an emotion that he never thought he would on Roman.

...

...

**_Complete and Utter Fear._ **

—————————————————————

**Hey everyone! The journey is only going to get more hectic from here! Don't forget to leave kudos and comment,**

**Stay beautiful!🧡❤️🧡**


	8. Venom

**Hey guys! Please Leave KUDOS and COMMENT on this! I know I cruelly left you on a cliff hanger last time! Sorry! But I hope this chapter is up to standard!**

**For now, let's get back to the story! Stay beautiful!🧡❤️🧡**

——————————————————————

_Virgil had just confirmed to Roman that the venom was in indeed Deceit's. Creativity started to internally panic, it was hard to process that his worst nightmare had just come true. They both sat there on the ground, monitoring Roman's leg._

"Let's get you to my bed!"

Virgil demanded, in a panic, trying to lift Roman up.

The creative aspect had other ideas, he quickly grabbed Virgil's hand, stilling the boy.

**"Don't. "**

Roman spoke with an authoritative voice that was very unlike him. He was normally flirtatious and dramatic so this turn of personality reminded Virgil just how much of his character Anxiety has yet to explore.

"His Venom travels quicker when you move the limb. It's the same way a snakes paralysis works..."

Roman nearly hissed out, he had to do something about this situation and quickly. He didn't want Virgil to see what he became when effected by the venom.

"How do you know-"

Virgil started, only to be cut off by a frantic Prince.

"I just do, listen I don't have much time to explain. Just listen to me quickly...please"

Roman spoke, his tone obviously hurt as he didn't want to do something he would regret.

Unlike the other aspects, Roman was a double sided coin with his twin. So the venom reacted very different with creativity. Because it wasn't just the one person inhabiting Thomas's creativity, fantasy , honour and romance; it was two seperate people. So while Remus, who Roman had personally witnessed how his brother reacted with the venom, had the opposite personality effect,

Roman had...

"Roman, I need you to tell me what you want me to hear. Otherwise I'm going to leave you to get Patton-"

Vigil started, to only once again get cut off by the prince.

**"No! Don't get Patton. Please."**

Roman begged, Virgil nodded, realising they didn't have a lot of time. He sat down with the prince, gesturing for him to talk. Creativity took a breath of air, breathing out as he began to inform Anxiety of what would happen.

"Unlike my brother, whom I'm sure you have seen react to the poison..."

Virgil winced, nodding his head as he recalled a submissive, predictable and weak Remus. It's a truly uncanny sight.

"Well, Because we are two sides of the same coin we both have, I guess in summary...

opposite reactions. "

Virgil was clearly having trouble following Roman's words, but he kept silent as Roman continued.

"When he is weak, I'm strong,

When he is submissive, I am dominant,

When he is predictable, I am impulsive..."

Roman looked towards an unsure Virgil. Yes what Roman had described wasn't really different to how he usually was. Virgil was still unsure as to what the problem was.

"Then what's the problem princey? Why are you so worried-"

"It's because I hurt others when in that state. Being a creation of romance I can only become intimate like that with whoever my heart has it's eyes on,

I'm not really lust, that's more Patton's And Remus's territory. Not only that,

I go crazy, I do irrational things; I torment people in strange ways and end up damaging people I-"

Roman nearly cried when he was put at a stop. Virgil saw the realisation cross his face. Both he and Princey had a small amount of time to sort this out as Roman's aura began to turn a blazing red.

**"Virgil you need to leave. Now."**

Roman seethed out, he tried to get up and walk to the side of the room to at least create space.

"Roman trust me I'm fine, I've been through much worse. Believe me."

Virgil, although full of anxiety, his fight or flight instinct was acting up. He wouldn't allow his now close friend to suffer.

"You really need to leave."

Roman begged almost, he started to breathe funny. Virgil refused to leave, walking towards Roman. He pulled up the chair and sat patiently, giving Princey a smile in reassurance. Roman couldn't help but feel dread for what would happen.

_"I feel so hot, I need to release some tied up energy! Do you think Virgil likes me? He must do if he's waiting, I wonder what he would look like in my bed without that adorable little hoodie of his-"_

Shit, Roman knew what was happening. All he could do is try and beg Virgil to leave. Anxiety refused, not wanting anything bad to happen to the Prince. They were at a stale mate of caring for one another...

...

...

...

That's when the door slammed shut and a furious Deceit walked into the room.

————————————————————————

**Please leave a comment!🧡❤️🧡**


	9. The Hand

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll post sneak peaks on my Instagram so stay tuned!**

**Stay beautiful!🧡❤️🧡**

——————————————————————

_The three aspects stood in the room, one panicked, the other furious and the third in an unimaginable state. See if you know which ones which..._

**"I'm sorry, did I happen to intrude."**

Deceit hissed out at the now standing Roman, Virgil was angry and slightly scared at the sight of the snake.

However, his worry for Roman took top priority as the Anxious aspect stepped in front of The prince.

"You are, now get the fuck out of my room."

Virgil started menacingly with a smirk, making sure he'd be the first one to be injured if they were to fight. He didn't want Roman hurt.

Surprisingly a look of hurt crossed Deceit's face as he walked forward to Virgil. His gloved hand caressing the angry boy's cheek.

"Oh how I've missed you baby, the beautiful times we had with eachother..."

Deceit spoke at a hissing Virgil, the lying aspect pulling in Anxiety in an unwanted tight hug.

"What have these idiots done to my precious storm."

Deceit whispered in Virgil's ear, the anxious aspect was about to furiously throw him off...

But,

Roman got there quicker.

"Hello there Deceit, so nice of you to join my lover and I~"

Roman smiled charmingly, however the cruel and cold tone showed in his eyes. His body lit up with a fierce red flare. He inspected his sword as he pulled Virgil towards him.

This angered Deceit.

"Let him go Roman, he doesn't know what he wants. "

Deceit demanded at Roman. Who was clearly, caressing Virgil's back.

"Lover? do you really think that he is your lover? Hahahaha!"

The liar chuckled sadistically, The dark prince was still unaffected as a blushing Virgil was too stunned to speak.

"Well, He certainly isn't yours,

_**you forked tongue fucker.** _

You couldn't show my panic at the everywhere love,

even if it was written on you half human face."

Roman spoke out coldly while insulting a very shocked deceit smoothly. Fun fact about this situation, Deceit has never actually used venom on Roman before, it's only through Remus that he could have some sort of idea on what the other twin would act like. Nothing could prepare him for this.

"Roman, I suggest you let go of what's mine before I ensure that your sword will be so far up your ass that it will hurt to sit on a throne."

The liar Menacingly stated, before he could do anything however, his hand was cleanly sliced off...

...

Everyone looked down at the detached limb,

Then at Roman,

Then at Deceit...

...

...

This was truly unexpected.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO!"

Virgil yelled as he ran to a screaming Deceit. Virgil took Deceit's glove off, wrapping it tightly around his hand. None of the aspects could die in a way such as this, they'd be regenerated as long as they remained back in their room as quickly as they could get there.

"Shit, shit!

Dee, you'll be alright. Hold on, I'll send you back, don't panic."

Virgil Hugged Deceit who was withering in agony. Virgil May have some issue with the Liar but before all that, they were thick as thieves. He could not allow anyone to be hurt like this. Deceit reached for Virgil's face with his good hand, looking at him with tears in his eyes.

"You belong to me, You promised me. I will be back, I do love you Virgil."

And with that, Deceit smiled, warping to his room where he could regenerate his hand.

"Well now that that's over, I've defended your honour my darling storm cloud~"

Roman said with such a twisted use of admiration in his voice, the stunned and distressed Virgil still was on the ground, unable to move as he had an anxiety attack.

"Hey, it's okay, shhh Virgil it's okay."

Dark prince or no dark prince, Roman was still one of the only people that could make Anxiety calm down. Virgil was completely uncomfortable with him however, he went to move away.

**"Don't move."**

Roman demanded. He picked up a frightened Virgil and tucked him into bed.

"This is so fucking weird, this can't be happening right now, what the actual fuck is wrong with you Roman. Princey wake up, please just-"

Virgil started trying to talk sense into the prince, his usual royal outfit was covered in blood, hair in a mess, yet he still for some odd reason looked sexy.

He began to take of his shirt, Virgil panicked.

"What are you doing?!"

He yelled abashed, the prince just smiled, he pressed his body up against the furiously blushing Virgil, ensuring that Anxiety could feel all of him.

"I'm looking after my lover's needs, oh come on. Don't you think That I don't know that you have had some pretty interesting dreams in this bed, unfortunately I don't know what they are..."

Roman licked his lips while finishing his sentence, Virgil was beyond mortified at this point.

"But I can feel the amount of arousal you have had, and I want to make sure that you have proper access to that release. Believe me my lover, I'm make sure that you are very very satisfied~"

And with that, Roman attacked Virgil's lips, ensuring that he had full dominance over the shocked boy. When Virgil wasn't kissing back, Roman groped the boy's groin, ensuring a small little moan. Virgil began to subconsciously kiss back, he couldn't help it but feel aroused at this. Anxiety could not think straight.

"R-Roman please. You don't like me like this!"

Virgil managed to get out as Princey started dry humping Virgil's front through the sheets. He massaged Virgil's back as he leaned in as whispered.

"Who said I didn't? ** _I'll kill them._** "

Roman demanded as he bit hard on Virgil's neck ensuring to leave a mark. Anxiety let out a huge moan, snapping out of it, he pushed Roman off him. Flustered he did the only thing he could think off, he grabbed his Sleeping pills that Remy gave him, stuck them in his mouth just as the dark prince began to furiously kiss him. Virgil ensures that they exchanged the medication and that Roman had swallowed.

**"What was that."**

The creative aspect commanded, pulling Virgil in tightly, Although Anxiety knew that what they were doing was wrong, he couldn't help but feel like he had betrayed Roman.

"Sleeping pills."

Realisation dawned on the prince.

"Goodnight Princey."

And with that, the prince slumped on top of Virgil. They were stuck like this until the morning...

_"Shit."_

Virgil thought, reality hitting him quickly.

_"I think I have feelings for Princey."_

Vigil thought in fear and bittersweet laughter.

_"What the fuck."_

The thoughts swirling through his head as he laughed. The sleeping, shirtless prince spooned the boy.Virgil couldn't help but let out a depressing smile as he realised how tragic this situation was. Deciding to deal with it in the morning he leaned into Roman's body more.

_"I've got to pick up Dee's hand in the morning..."_

And with that the two aspects slept, a weird turn of events would result in strange conclusions and conversations in the morning,

until the next chapter...

——————————————————————

**Hey guys! Don't forget to Comment and Vote on this! More stuff awaits and this was a very long and tedious to write chapter. Hopefully it was worth it! What did you guys think? Let me know!**

**My Instagram is @ that_bozien_bitch so make sure to check it out for updates and other projects going on!**

**Stay beautiful!🧡❤️🧡**


	10. Sides

**Hey everyone! I have NEWS! If you go to my Instagram at @ that_bozien_bitch I have on my story a post for which you can enter requests for certain short stories! Not only will you get to read this story, but now I'll be posting mini stories on my Instagram! So please don't forget to Comment and Vote!**

**Stay beautiful! 🧡❤️🧡**

**P.S the stage has been set...**

**🎉Thankyou so so much! If you go on my Instagram I have posted mini stories in celebration that you guys have requested! Thankyou so so much beautiful people!🧡❤️🧡😭😭😭🎉🎉**

——————————————————————

_The two sleeping figures were quiet, lying together in bliss. Despite the chaos that had happened that night, there was a sense of tranquility. The venom had finally worn off for Roman and he could only replay through his mind the events that had unfolded. Unfortunately for him, he was in Anxiety's room for which emotions such as worry, fear and pain were heightened..._

Roman's grip around Virgil tightened, still groggy he decided to let it be. Virgil was for once, calm and relaxed, forgetting about the reality of his situation. That was until he felt something wet soak the back of his clothes.

Roman was sobbing quietly into Virgil, hugging him tightly in a very un-prince like manner.

"I'm so sorry... oh gods forgive me please Virgil... "

Roman sobbed quietly into Virgil.

"I am so sorry."

he couldn't help whisper in pain and utter sadness. He couldn't control the wracking of whimpers that made there way up his chest. He was so miserable and embarrassed that Virgil had seen him like that, Roman only aimed to protect the anxious boy.

_"That was the whole reason I took that bite! If I had a chance to think before I would've never let him see me like that. No one should have to ever seen me like that."_

Roman thought miserably as he hugged Virgil tight, at least for now he wanted to hold the boy before he would be exiled from never seeing him again.

_"At least for now I just want to hold you, I just want us to be together like this forever-"_

Roman's thoughts were cut off by a hand wrapping around his shoulder, Virgil had reached back his hand to comfort Roman.

"Hey Princey, it's okay. "

Those simple words had such an impact on the Prince, calming him down slightly.

"I can't say that I'm not scared of what just happened "

Roman's griped tightened, scared of Virgil fearing him. Thinking that he was a monster.

"but know that I don't blame you, I know what Dee- I mean Deceit is like."

Virgil assures Roman, both boys turned to look at each other, Virgil leaning his hand up to wipe away the tears in Roman's eyes, both were mesmerised. The situation could not be any more ridiculous, one boy crying, both of them hugging and talking out their feelings while a detached hand was bleeding out on a black carpet.

_"This is truly the weirdest situation I have ever been in."_

Roman thought to himself, staring at Virgil with admiration.

_"However, I don't think I've ever felt more in love in my life."_

And with that thought he placed a hand on Virgil's cheek and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. Watching the boys face light up with shock, Roman have a bittersweet smile.

"Virgil, you don't have to reply but I want you to know that as unique as this situation is..."

Roman began looking at a flustered Anxiety, he could tell that the boy had many questions, the Prince unfortunately could not answer them all. Instead he could only speak the truth that came directly from his heart.

_"I have to tell him now, otherwise I'll never get the chance."_

Roman thought, dropping his hands of Virgil's face. Looking him directly in the eyes.

"Virgil, I love you."

And with that, Roman saw a tear drip down the Anxiety's face. Impulsively, he reached out and wiped it away; and with a small smile he said goodbye and walked out Virgil's Room. He entered his room which was across the hall from Anxiety's.

He locked his door shut and slid against it, laughing and crying at the same time.

"You're so stupid Roman."

He cried while wiping his eyes, laughing slightly to himself.

"But my god..."

He continued to sob and laugh.

**_"I have no regrets..."_ **

And with that, the emotionally drained prince got up and made his way to his bathroom to get ready for the day. Wiping his tears, trying to cope with the fact that Virgil May never accept his confession. But at least Roman could say he gave it a try.

•••

"Virgil? Can I come in?"

Patton called out to Anxiety from outside the door, not noticing the sound of a shower coming from inside the room. Taking the silence as an okay, Patton stepped carefully in the room, noticing that Virgil had yet to make his bed.

_"What can I say, boys will be boys!"_

Patton sighed but was smiling, he went to walk over to the bed only to land flat on his face.

_"That's odd? What have I tripped on?"_

Patton thought confused, before he could look, he heard the shower turn off. He turned his attention towards the bathroom door.

"Hey kiddo! Just letting you know I'm in here, anything you need?"

Patton asked, still on the floor, getting himself up and brushing his clothes over.

"Patton? What are you- never mind."

Virgil spoke losing his confused tone.

he was use to Patton's visits. Anxiety noticed that there wasn't however, a towel in his bathroom, he remembered he left it on the chair next to his door.

"Hey Patton could you lend me a-"

**"HAND!"**

Virgil covered his ears at the harsh yell, annoyed he peeked outside of the door angrily.

"That's not what I meant! Patton can you just hand me the-"

***CRASH!***

***THUMP!***

Virgil stood shocked from behind the door, he completely forgot about Deceit's hand. He mentally facepalmed as he watched a Patton lay motionless on the ground.

_"Shit, Patton is passed out! Okay don't panic, go grab your towel."_

Virgil thought as his instincts kicked in, he raced to grab his towel only to have someone burst through the door.

"What on earth was that noise? I heard yelling, is everything okay-"

Logan came in looking slightly distressed, only to be frozen in place as a stark naked and embarrassed Virgil stood in front of him. Logan looked away only to see a passed out Patton and a detached limb on the other side of the room.

"Logan. I can explain."

Virgil tried to sound calm yet he was obviously frantic and embarrassed. He raced over to the chair, grabbing the towel and wrapping it around him. Logan just pushed up his glasses, turning to look at the now covered Anxiety.

"First, let's get Patton sorted. You better hope that's not his hand."

Logan spoke with authority and gave Virgil a cold but stern look. Logan walked over to Patton, picking him gently up and carrying him to Anxiety's bed. Virgil sighed in relief, grabbing a change of clothes and racing off to the bathroom to get change. He locked the door and slid against it.

_"Why does this happen to me?"_

And with that thought he wiped his eyes and gave a defeated chuckle. Getting on his clothes for the day.

————————————————————————

**HEY EVERYONE! Don't forget to Leave KUDOS and COMMENT! Stay beautiful!🧡❤️🧡**


	11. Memories

**Hey everyone! Don't forget to Leave Kudos and comment! Let me know what you think of this story! Who's your favourite character and why?**

**Stay beautiful!🧡❤️🧡**

——————————————————————-

////////////////////////////////////////////

**I KNOW MY FANFICTION CONTAINS DARK THEMES BUT I MUST RECOMMEND THAT IF YOU ARE NOT IN THE RIGHT MINDSET THAT YOU EITHER LEAVE THIS CHAPTER OR READ WITH CAUTION! 🧡❤️🧡**

////////////////////////////////////////////

_Deceit laid there in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Tears clouded his eyes, his hand had regenerated but the feeling of detachment never left him. Whether that was his hand or his heart was anyone's guess._

"Does he really not love me anymore?"

Deceit asked huskily out loud, staring passively at the ceiling. He was in a very strange set of mind, he knew that he deserved punishment for the things he did to Virgil, but he done it all out of reason. He didn't want to be abandoned, to Para-He means Anxiety to conform to the "Light sided" Society that the others had built for him.

"Just what can they provide that I can't?"

He asked, anger welling up in his chest. He remembered his boyfriend laying in his arms, protected by his grasp. His venom soothing Deceit's worries of Virgil loving someone else. As long as Virgil laid with him and allowed his touch, no one else could corrupt him. It would just be him and Anxiety, he would soothe the boy, wrapping him up tightly in blankets ensuring that he would be the first and last person he saw when he woke up. He loved when Virgil was under the control of his poison, it made him feel cherished, he never asked to be given that ability, but if he could use it to give him love he was more than happy to accept that part of his nature.

"No, Virgil doesn't love Someone else, It was just my Venom talking through Roman."

Deceit said angrily, This felt different however, there was a sick feeling deep in his stomach that he couldn't shake off.

"He even ran to help me! He called me by my pet name he gave me! He still harbours feelings, how could he not?"

That sick feeling grew within Deceit, as he started to get hysterical.

"I RECONDITIONED HIM! IM THE ONE THAT TAUGHT HIM LOVE, I PROTECTED HIM, NOT THEM!"

He started to yell hysterically, punching the wall over and over again, only to be pulled back into a choke hold...

...

...

Deceit went still.

Remus had the insane Lying aspect in a tight grip, securing him so that he couldn't move. Remus for once was not acting spontaneous, he stood still and impassive. Deceit looked up from the floor in the grip, only to see himself and Remus entangled in his mirror.

"How did you get in my room."

He asked,

no answer...

"Why are you in my room?"

Silence once again followed, they just stood still, staring at themselves in the mirror.

"Remus, what do you want?"

To the horror of Deceit, he saw the same passionate and aggressive glare that Roman gave him except it came from the duke, this glare was slightly more poisonous than that of Roman's wrath.

"I want you to stop lying to yourself Dee."

Remus answered, The snake like aspect trying to crazily escape his grip.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT, LET ME GO! DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

over and over again did Deceit yell but to no avail, finally Remus let him go, the crying aspect slumped to the ground. Hands covering his face as the echoes of his outburst bounced off the wall. Remus awaited patiently, picking up his Mace and putting it over his shoulder. When he saw Deceit stop sobbing he went to leave the room;

"Wait. I'm sorry."

Remus stilled at the most honest words that the liar had ever uttered in his life. Remus have a sad Grin.

"Me and the others are worried, you should know that even though I'm a bit of a whack job..."

Remus said shyly, scratching the back of his neck. He turned and smiled spontaneously at the other aspect.

"I know a thing or two about light side abandonment!~"

He said with a wink, Deceit was confused. That's when he noticed the slight tear in Remus's eye as he turned around to walk away.

"After all, my own brother pretends I don't exist..."

And with that he gave a wave, his body facing away from deceit as he left his room.

_"I'm not alone."_

Deceit thought with a bittersweet smile, grabbing a hot rod from the fire he branded his hand that was previously detached, hissing in pain.

"There is always a way to bring them back."

And with that he let out an erratic laugh, completely missing the point that Remus had so intently try to make him understand. Instead he believed that they had made an alliance, one that would now Set the stage for the real story.

•••

"You need to explain to me what on earth had happened before Patton wakes up. "

Logan spoke pointedly at Virgil, believing the emotional aspect had a rather difficult time processing harm to other people as the "right thing to do". Virgil sighed, anxiously wringing his hands together, the bags under his eyes were more apparent than usual. Logan sighed, showing concern for Virgil and said;

"You should have a good hour before he wakes up. It normally take a normal person a couple of hours to wake up after fainting due to emotional trauma so for Patton it's-"

"It's your happy pappy Patton here! What did I miss kiddos?"

Patton exclaimed with a smile while instantly sitting bolt up right on the bed, this shocking the pair of them.

"Never mind, I stand corrected. Patton seems to exhibit a lot more irrational behaviour than most normal people and even aspects"

Logan stated in a manner of fact, he couldn't help but feel guilty at the slightly wounded expression that Patton had flashed on his face. But before he could even register how to deal with it, it was gone so quickly as though he'd imagined it.

"Okay! Now that I'm okay, I'd like to know where my son wants me to bury the body?"

Patton said almost too eerily cheerful. Both Virgil and Logan looked at each other in alarm, something seemed off about Patton.

"Uh Patton, are you sure your okay?"

Virgil asked, concern clearly evident in his expression.

"Off course I am son, I just need to know where you need the body buried. Logi~ do you mind grabbing me a cute shovel from my room~"

Patton asked still eerie but a weird seductive glint was in his eye. Both signs had no clue what was going on.

"This makes no sense, he's being seductive and bipolar. That shouldn't match the diagnosis of fainting or even concussions for an aspect. This doesn't make sense, Patton never makes much sense to me but something is really wrong."

Logan was snapped out of his thoughts however by Virgil's Fight or Flight mode activating. His voice changing once again to one of extreme caution.

"Logan we need to carry him out of my room and now. Get him to a place where he can experience a single non threatening emotion at a time, his traits are clashing due to trauma and my room is heightening his emotional dilemma and moral compass. Patton is breaking."

Virgil spoke with authority, grabbing his hoodie and opening the door. Logan didn't need to be told twice, he picked up the Strange Patton who seemed to be more than happy to be picked up by Logan. He ran out the door with him, heading to the only other room that he knew Patton shared responsibilities with...

...

Roman's room.

————————————————————————

**Hey everyone, all I can say is that the stage is really set for this fanfiction. Please leave a comment on what you think and leave a Kudo please! Hope you all are prepared, I have some plans for this fanfic!**

**Stay beautiful!🧡❤️🧡**


	12. Responsibilities

**Just a reminder to Leave a Kudo and comment!**

**The story begins!🧡❤️🧡**

——————————————————————

_Logan pounded on Roman's door, Virgil was clearly uncomfortable but his concern for Patton took priority. Patton had started to go a bright shade of red as he clung onto Logan who was furiously trying to get Roman's attention so they may be let in._

"For Heathers sake! Someone had better be dying, I just got out the Shower! Who is it-"

Roman exclaimed dramatically, a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair messy and wet as he opened the door with an annoyed expression. Only to be shocked and confused at the sight before him. Before he could question anything, Logan pushed past him, immediately placing Patton on the bed.

"Hiya Roman! You and Virgil are twinning lately!"

Roman perked up his eyebrow at the uncharacteristically Over sharing Patton.

"Everything Okay Padre?"

Roman asked only to catch Patton pointing excitedly at the towel around Roman's waist. Much to Logan's harsh disapproval.

"My sons both have matching towels around their waists every time I enter their room today!~"

Patton exclaimed with no filter, Virgil's face lit up in embarrassment, Logan's in shock and Roman's in just plain confusion.

"Okay, do you mind telling me what's- **_UGH!"_**

Roman exclaimed as he had a really sharp pain enter his heart. He looked directly at Patton fear gathering in his eyes.

It was clear to everyone in the room that explanations would have to wait, Patton was a priority.

"Okay Logan and Virgil we are in extremely dangerous territory and I can't guarantee that if we don't fix this that Thomas will be okay..."

The two of them snapped their attention towards Roman, it was such a strange scene for the most flamboyant of the aspects to be caught in a towel playing the role of fearless commander. In any other circumstances Virgil would be laughing his ass off but now was not the time.

"Okay what do we need to do."

Virgil's instincts taking over as he and Logan spoke in sync. Logan always placed Thomas at top priority but it was evident that he'd help out regardless of Thomas, anything concerning Patton, Logan would be there. Everyone knew Logan had a weakness for the father aspect.

"Don't ask questions I'm just going to need you to do directly as I say. Logan I need you to Lay down in the bed with Patton, don't let him go and don't push him away. Regardless of how... persistent he'll be."

Roman spoke abashedly, looking away. Logan didn't question it, though he was honestly confused by the command.

_"What would me bedding Patton accomplish?"_

He thought in embarrassment at his choice of words as he nodded his head dutifully. Trying to ignore Patton's hands trailing up his back in soothing motions.

"Good, Virgil I need you to do something for me, go into my wardrobe and chuck me some clothes please, I'm going to quickly get ready."

Virgil shook his head in realisation of the situation and chucked Roman some clothes. No questions asked, Roman was out almost immediately dressed, hair still messy and a little ruffled but regardless he still looked good.

"Okay, I'll be back in literally five minutes, don't question who I bring back and Virgil ensure that Patton and Logan are as close as possible. This should keep him stable enough, I need you to also stay as far away in the room from Patton, but Do Not Leave."

And with those commands Roman left in a hurry, to find his brother...

•••

"OUCHIE!~"

Remus yelled to no one, his heart hurt, fear circled his vision.

_"My, my, what has happened to Patton? I wonder has he had sex yet?!~"_

The duke jumped up and down erratically at the thought of a Patton being naughty, his thoughts were broken as soon as he saw his brother enter his room.

Maybe we should put this in a better perspective as to why this was shocking.

Roman was disheveled and had entered his

Brother's Room. Only two people could actually enter the dark sides rooms, them being Roman and Virgil. However, Roman hadn't been in Remus's Room in years, not to mention he appeared unarmed and a mess. Something was really wrong and Remus was living for it.

"AWWW! Dearest brother~ you have come to visit!"

Remus smiled, crazily twisting his moustache in joy. He loved Roman's disgusted expression it reminded him of when they were kids.

Remus was taken aback by Roman's attitude, he looked almost... frightened?

No that couldn't be right.

_"Roman is not scared of anything! He is literally wrath and bravery, What stick had entered his butthole?"_

Remus thought curiously, as much as he openly despised Roman, only a small amount of people actually knew his deep love and crave for attention from his twin.

"Remus, I need your help. It's urgent, whether you like us or not this involves Thomas's emotions. They are breaking down, Patton is nearly stable."

This made Remus smile excitedly, finally he could take over.

"FINALLY! A chance to reek havoc!~"

"No."

Roman spoke with authority, cutting Remus's daydream off. He was confused as to why this was an issue.

"You don't get it. If Patton breaks, Thomas will feel NO emotion. At all. And with no emotions there is nothing promoting him to be creative, we are gone."

That's when reality struck Remus, he instantly dropped his smile looking frantic.

"Okay then Roman, lets go~"

The prince was taken aback as Remus led the way, that being the first time The duke had ever referred to his brother with sincerity.

_"I wonder how Virgil's doing"_

And with that thought they made it to Roman's room, everyone else looking shocked...

...

Until The Next Chapter~

——————————————————————  
 **Don’t forget to comment!**

**stay beautiful!~ 🧡❤️🧡**


	13. Patton’s Love

**Good luck for those reading this chapter! Sorry for the cliff hanger I'd left previously! Hopefully this was well awaited for! Stay beautiful and don't forget to Leave a Kudo and Comment!**

**Stay beautiful!🧡❤️🧡**

——————————————————————

_Patton was in a turmoil, Roman and Remus stared at him with worry and concern. Logan and Virgil were at a lost, they had no clue what exactly was happening._

Remus, Roman and Patton looked at each other with an understanding. Logan,

suddenly released by Patton's grip, he was confused and concerned for the emotional aspect. Virgil being as extremely anxious as possible.

**"Don't do it. Please. Not to him."**

Patton gritted out through his teeth, clearly struggling to hold himself together as he pushed Logan away.

"THATS IT!"

Virgil snapped, everyone turning to him in surprise, he couldn't just let the situation go unexplained.

"We need an explanation, we can't help if we don't understand. Please can one of you explain."

Logan asked, speaking for Virgil who was embarrassed by his outburst. Both aspects of creativity sighed a little flustered.

"Well we could tell you~"

Remus started to say, Roman finishing his sentence.

"But it's really up to Patton, he's quite adamant about us keeping quiet."

Roman said nervously, Patton gave a slight glare, Logan turning towards him.

"What are you hiding Patton."

Logan demanded, startling Morality who was struggling to make proper filtered sentences. He gave up and shrugged at Logic, only to be turned to face him.

"This isn't just about you anymore, we have Thomas to think about."

Logan said sternly to Morality, realisation sparked in Patton's eyes as he teared up. It was quiet for a while.

Patton began to speak, clearly struggling;

"Roman explain."

And with that The prince nodded his head and turned towards the others.

"Patton represents all of Thomas's emotions, but not only that he represents his moral compass. Right and Wrong go through Patton before filtered with a little bit of help from us. "

Roman began to explain, Logan let out a huff.

"So? Why is this an issue we know this already."

He spoke annoyed, irritation eating up his gut as he was impatiently awaiting a solution for Patton.

"Now now Dork~ This means that because Patton's morals, such as protecting those he loves and his emotions of love and honour are conflicting. He is in a bit of an emotional turmoil over the fact that he can't process some pent up emotions!~"

Remus helped explain with a smirk. Virgil was confused, he didn't quite understand what the duke meant.

"Wait, I hate to be the bad guy here, but could you please elaborate as to why he is breaking. All he did was... trip and then this mode got activated."

Virgil explained briefly trying his hardest not to sound condescendingly insensitive, he didn't quite want Roman let alone Remus to know what had played out in Virgil's Room. Earning a concerned glance from Roman, the Prince continued.

"Basically, he's been having issues filtering his emotions, he's done something which he believes has violated his moral code yet helped his emotions and because of it, Padre has been thrown into a state of confusion. When in your room his anxiety heightens which has escalated the situation, Patton is basically trying to figure out what is right and wrong on overdrive causing his emotions to be pushed to the side."

Everyone excluding the twins looked towards Patton, who was slightly sobbing embarrassed. They felt bad and still confused as to what he had done that conflicted him so.

"Well how do we solve this dilemma?"

Logan inquired, he didn't want to beat around the bush anymore. That's when Remus let out a small chuckle.

"Oh nerdy~ we don't! You do!"

He spoke with even more laughter, Roman moves his brother aside, rolling his eyes at him.

"Wait what? So what do we have to do?"

Virgil asked, he felt useless just waiting for a solution. He wanted to help his father like aspect, he didn't deserve to be like this, crying in front of everyone, he should be downstairs or something baking whatever he wanted.

"Er-um... the thing is..."

Roman chuckled abashedly, composing himself, ready to explain.

"Because Patton's overdrive works with both emotions and morals, Logan can't quite help us out in a metaphorical sense. And you heighten his anxiety so those emotions can't quite be used to help."

The two looked defeated, still waiting on a solution.

"But, it's great you brought him here. He needs at least one stable emotion he can use to sort things out. The problem is there is only three of those emotional responsibilities that Remus and I share with him..."

Roman looked away abashedly, scratching the back of his neck. Feeling mortified for Patton.

"Well then that's great, we just need to chose one of those emotions to experience with Patton and he should be able to sort the rest out from there."

Logan spoke in a manner of fact, looking proud at himself and the others for finding a solution. He looked at The twins, and was taken aback. Roman wouldn't look anyone in the eyes and even Remus was uncomfortably smiling.

"Why do you both look so hesitant? What responsibilities do you three share?"

Logan inquires once more. The room was once again quiet. Finally it clicked for Virgil, the twins meant those responsibilities.

"Princey you can't be serious, you don't mean those can you?"

Virgil asked embarrassed, looking away from a frustrated Logan who clearly just wanted answers.

"Remus and I share along with Patton, Thomas's emotions of;

Honour,

Romantic Love

And-"

"LUST!~ Oooo it's my favourite!~"

Remus exclaimed cutting of his brothers explanation. Logan coughed in understanding.

"So we just need him to experience Honour then, the other two we can leave for now."

Logan spoke, looking for some confirmation only to see Roman shaking his head.

"Experiencing a conflict in Honour and moral conduct is what got him into this state. Getting him to experience it now would only become chaotic. It has to be one of the other two. And unfortunately for us Patton has become unresponsive, just impassive."

Everyone turned to look At Patton after Roman's explanation. How in the world would they manage to do this.

"So your telling me that Patton, the father figure to the mind has to either experience Romantic Love, or arousal... perhaps even desire?"

Logan asked not believing his ears, a blush adorned his face. He began to suddenly remember what he over heard when Patton was in the shower, he tried to push it out of his mind. Only with a nod from Roman and a thumbs up from the duke did he finally receive his conformation.

"So then, Which one are we choosing?!~"

Remus exclaimed excitedly, everyone in the room becoming embarrassed. That's when they heard a voice that was all to familiar utter the words clearly;

**"I choose Lust.”**

  
Roman looked incredulously at a clearly in pain Patton. Patton looked at the creative aspect and gave him a stern yet painful glance.

**“Do not Use Love."**

And with a weak smile Patton fell back on the bed in agony. Logan looking at him in shock as Roman marched forward towards Patton. Angrily giving him a harsh glare.

"Patton, don't you realise what your implying we do? Your not going to feel better after. Are you sure I can't just let him-"

"No. I'd hate myself more if he was subjected to that."

Patton begged, Roman looked at the father figures eyes in understanding.

"If you are positive...

...

Remus your up."

And with that the duke skipped towards Patton, smiling mischievously.

"Well, well, well!~ I cant wait to get started! I only need one person to stay!~"

Remus exclaimed looking around the room, he was about to point to Virgil, but he saw the glare in Roman's eyes. This ruining his fun game of mischief.

"Fine, you can keep the emo, Dork you stay here, off you go brother~"

Not needing to be told twice, Roman rolled his eyes exiting the room with Virgil's arm tight in his grasp.

"Wait! Roman is he going to be okay?"

Virgil asked concerned, The prince just sighed and looked Virgil in the eyes.

"Let's just say I'm going to want my sheets changed after."

The prince said, laughing at a mortified Virgil as he caught on.

_"I'm so done with today"_

They both thought, heading down the stairs to the living room.

"Want to watch black cauldron?"

Virgil asked nervously, Roman smiled, the stress and emotional tension can wait until after Patton is fixed. For now he wanted to enjoy a movie with the boy he loved, hopefully he could win Virgil over in time.

"I thought you'd never ask Hot topic~"

And with that they smiled, sitting on the couch, ready to watch the film.

————————————————————————

**WELL! This chapter was certainly eventful! Don't forget to Leave a Kudo and Comment! Stay beautiful! 🧡❤️🧡**


	14. Realisations

**Hey everyone! Please don't forget to Leave a Kudo and comment on what you think!**

**Stay beautiful!🧡❤️🧡**

——————————————————————

_The two sat on the couch in harmony, watching the film as neither of them wanted to ruin the tranquility they had created amongst the chaos._

Roman couldn't help but sneak glances at Virgil throughout the movie. When the anxious trait wasn't worried he looked very handsome. His eyes lighting up as his focussed expression defined his personality well, after all Virgil was Vigilant. Finally caving in, Virgil turned to look at the gazing Roman, breaking the silence he said;

"If you like what you see Princey, you should take a photo. It'll last longer~"

Virgil spoke both flirtatious and sarcastic in an attempt to embarrass the prince. Instead he got quite the opposite reaction.

"That's a Brilliant idea brad pitiful!"

Roman exclaimed in excitement, still managing to get an insult in. He grabbed the confused Boy and summoned a camera as he took a selfie with the anxious trait.

"Say 'Sexy Sanders!'"

Roman yelled out, taking a photo of a confused and Very embarrassed Virgil, summoning his camera away before Anxiety could collect the photo.

"Why in the whole mindscape would you make me say that!"

Virgil exclaimed mortified, Roman just smiled and leaned back smugly on the couch.

"Because I knew it would get you to stop scowling in front of the camera and show your cute and confused embarrassed expression!~"

Roman cooed out as though he was talking to a toddler. Virgil's face was beyond fire truck red, his foundation made a valiant effort to hide his blush but unfortunately it had been in vain.

However, their banter was brought to an end when someone coughed behind them...

•••

"Close your eyes Papi!~"

Remus cackled as he touched Patton's head that was now resting against Logan. The logical trait was annoyed, not at the resting Patton but at the eccentric creative aspect for which was giving Patton an unknown dream.

"There! Now all you need to do is buckle up dork and enjoy the show!~"

Remus said excitedly, winking smugly at a very quizzical Logan. Patton began to flush in the face, nudging and rubbing up against Logan.

"And what exactly is the entertainment for which I should be expected to 'enjoy?', does it involve Patton by any chance?"

Logan asked pointedly at a very mischievous Remus. Suddenly, Patton began to slightly moan in Logan's ear, he began to rub himself more on the logical aspects body, this enhancing Logan's arousal and confusion.

"Well he chose Lust, and that's my department as you know, soooooooo~"

Remus started, his tone making it sound obvious as to what was happening. Unfortunately for Logan, he wasn't quite catching on.

"So what? Also, care to explain why his body is in... this predicament?"

Logan asked extremely uncomfortable, he'd be lying however, if he said that he didn't enjoy it.

Remus smiled, giving Logan an eyebrow lift.

"For a smarty butthole, your really not that great with social queues, are you?"

Remus retorted smugly, he walked towards them both and whispered spontaneously to Logan.

"He has to experience Lust, what better way to do that than to give him a sexy dream of someone he lusts after? After all, you lightsides seem to forget that Papi here"

Remus whispered, pointing to a very arousing Patton.

_"God he looks gorgeous"_

Logan thought, shaking those feelings away as he once again listened to what Remus had to say.

"He is the embodiment of Most emotions, do you really think he doesn't experience mature feelings such as this? Oh my, he loves them!~"

Remus said, stopping his whispering to stand back and maniacally laugh at the sight. Logan should be furious, but his embarrassment turned out to be far worse as he remembered Patton's shower thoughts.

"There is so much to Patton that I've never taken the consideration to know..."

Logan thought to himself, the silence in the room was broken by a small mewl as Patton began to kiss Logan's neck hastily, still asleep it astounded Logan how good the aspect was at making him feel aroused.

"W-what is he doing? Remus explain as to why I need to be here?"

Logan spouted out, trying to ensure that his arousal wasn't showing, Remus just laughed.

"Well someone has to watch over him!

Awww! he'll be okay as long as receives relief from living out his dream!~"

Remus spoke in a matter of fact tone, Logan was confused. He looked towards Patton, cheeks growing warm he spoke.

"What on earth do you mean? Isn't it your job to watch him? After all you are the coordinator of Lust-"

Logan turned and stopped finishing his sentence because all that remained from where Remus once stood was green smoke and a stand up sign that read;

**_Good lick, I meant luck, autocorrect am I right? Haha! Just kidding! I think you need both a lick and luck!_ **

**_~Remus_ **

The logical aspect felt like an idiot as he should've calculated that this would happen, he tried to slowly remove himself from the Patton. Surprised when it resulted in quite the opposite, morality had secured Logan in a tight position as Patton straddled his waist, leaning forward and trailing kisses down his neck as he grinded against the extremely mortified aspect.

_"Remember Logan, this isn't what Patton wants it's the result of Remus. Don't get aroused."_

Logan thought trying to console himself and keep down the hard bulge within his trousers.  
  


Patton was making it extremely difficult for Logan to concentrate. The logical aspect was trying to remove himself but couldn't help but release a moan from the pleasure he was receiving, normally he'd never feel this way towards a person, but for some reason Patton was different. He looked at the dreaming aspect who had an expression of content and enjoyment.

_"What is it about you that arouses me so, I know I want to mate with you but why do I want to do so?"_

Logan thought, trying to reason out his rapid moving mind. For some unknown reason he was compelled to place his hands on Patton's waist, securing the movement on his bulge and increasing the intimacy between the two.

"I wonder if you would consent to doing this when your in your regular mind state."

Logan said outloud, as he tried ever so hard to ignore all the sexual and pleasurable actions that Patton was inflicting to him. He wondered who exactly it was that Patton was imagining, they must of been really good to receive a reaction such as this from morality.

_"Whoever Patton chooses will simply never be bored due to lack of intimacy"_

Logan thought, he had a bittersweet smile on his face when his mind was interupted by a;

"Mhm Logan~ please be gentle with me sir!~"

Patton moaned out as he rubbed his body hard on Logan, cuddling into Logics neck as though looking for comfort. Logan was simply unresponsive for a good fifteen minutes, error 404 was real and going straight through the aspect's mind.

Suddenly logic snapped out of it as he realised how deeply attracted he was to Morality, he couldn't help but reciprocate the feelings as he guiltily began thrusting back a little. His mind thinking back to the shower thoughts that Patton had as he put the pieces together, Morality had an attraction towards Logan and that's all he needed to know.

"Patton, you should know that you will regret this when you wake up..."

Logan said, as he made his way on top of Patton, securing the dreaming aspect to the bottom of the bed.

"But I'll be sure to show you my sincerest apologies and gratifications~"

Logan said finally giving in as for once in his life he felt compelled to love someone this intimately. His body took over as he trailed kisses on the mewling Patton, they began to makeout passionately, only stoping for air, all was good until Logan looked down to bright Hazel eyes and a quizzical face.

"Logan?"

Patton asked confused as Logic blushed, sitting up, attempting to cough like nothing had happened.

"Are you okay?"

Patton asked concerned, the situation would be hilarious to anyone who walked in, both men had bulges in their pants, faces red, hot and sweaty, not to mention their messed up hair. Yet, despite the awkwardness and obvious scene in front of Patton, all he could focus on was;

"Lo, where's your neck tie?"

And with that, the awkward coughing turned to complete and utter blankness. The only thought running through Logan's mind was;

_"Seriously? that's what Your concerned about?"_

————————————————————————

**Don't forget to COMMENT and Leave KUDOS it really shows me the support I need to keep motivated and improve my writing! Thankyou all so much for reading and until the next chapter!**

**Stay beautiful!🧡❤️🧡**


	15. More Realisations

**Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy and don't forget to Leave a KUDO and COMMENT!**

**Stay beautiful!🧡❤️🧡**

——————————————————————

_Unfortunately for a deceitful aspect, he had been left alone once again in the dark place of the mindscape. Remus has finally appeared only to see a miserable Deceit, things were not going as planned._

Remus looked over at Deceit, his eyes trailing over the slightly built frame. He had to admit, despite his scale face, Deceit was certainly handsome. In Remus's opinion, Virgil had been idiotic to give up the snake like aspect.

"What do you want Remus."

Deceit asked no longer caring, he felt like he had hardly any options to retrieve Virgil back. His plan was set in motion but he was finally weighing up the costs of his actions.

_"Once I get Virgil back, will he begin to love me if he learns the truth behind what I've done?"_

Deceit thought to himself in worry, shaking it off as he realised that who other than himself could lie the best, after all he was literally Deceit, actually that wasn't even his real name, his real name is-

"Oh you know! Just checking up on you!~"

Remus spoke enthusiastically as he broke Deceit from his thoughts. Deceit rolled his eyes at the idiot eating deodorant. Deceit never quite knew why he did that, after all, surely there had to be a better snack than a perfumed stick used for your under arms.

"I'm fine Remus, go and be concerned about other people, I don't have time for you."

The snake like aspect hissed out, Remus rolled his eyes and threw his now empty deodorant over his shoulder.

"I don't believe that!"

Remus said mockingly pretending you be hurt by Deceit's cool attitude.

"But you want to know something fun~"

Remus said while smiling chaotically at the now concerned Deceit.

"My brother and your lover are in the living room, completely defensless~"

Remus said happily, Deceit caught the dukes drift, the wheels turning in his brain about the possibilities of actually going through with his plan. He found it strange that the duke was actually ready to go through with it, after all he had a certain soft spot, despite his outwards facade, he loved his brother dearly.

"So you changed your mind then Remus?"

Deceit spoke casually, he was low key ready to collect his lover. He doesn't care what others think of him, he was far too gone in the depths of darkness to give up Virgil now.

"Let's just say, I want to keep my brother as a pet that goes on adventures!~"

Remus hysterically laughed out, happily thinking of all the things he could now do if the plan is a success.

_"Finally! Creativity twins joined at last! Oh the things we could do! Hahahahahaha!"_

Remus thought in excitement and ecstasy, getting a hard on at the idea of everything coming together. Deceit was disturbed at the site but nonetheless eager to get his Virgil back.

"let's get our boys back~"

And with that, the dark sides placed their plan into action, I afraid of the consequences that would happen to Thomas or the others...

•••

"Ahem..."

A cough alerted the two boys who were still blushing, they turned around in shock. Staring at a man with a Starbucks cup and a pair of sun glasses.

"Wow, movies on the couch is so last season, I mean come on babe,"

Remy said, lifting up his glasses and turning to look at Virgil.

"You should know that you have to bring your intellect down to date this theatre wreck."

Remy said smiling while signalling to Roman, it took the theatrical side a second to process the insult and make offended Princey noises.

Virgil looked at Remy in confusion, getting up to talk to the sleep aspect.

"Remy? What if the others catch you here, you should know what Logan would say."

Virgil spoke caringly, him an Remy had a strained relationship. When he was a dark side it was kind of his job to ensure Thomas was up all night, so that meant infuriating Remy or distracting him long enough for Remus to sneak into Thomas's thoughts and dreams.

But even when he was a dark side, he found talking to Remy quite fun, as what had started out infuriating had actually help him open up to Sleep, Remy knew the toxicity of the dark sides as well as how new the atmosphere of the lightsides were, so that's something they often bonded on. From then on, him and Virgil had become good friends.

"Don't worry babe, Thomas is out like a light. I'll be fine for a few."

Remy replied smugly, taking in the scene around him. He saw Virgil's blush through his foundation and an annoyed Roman holding a photograph.

_"Still in the 'cute couple' phase, tragic"_

Remy thought, sipping his Starbucks coffee as hi winked at Virgil while signally towards his cheeks.

"Honey, if your going to apply blush don't use lobster red, it doesn't bring out the true angst in your eyes~"

Remy teased as he watched Roman burst out laughing and Virgil flip The sleep aspect off, anxiety lifted up his hood trying to bury his face, still keeping his middle finger up at the coffee addicted aspect.

"Fuck off Remy."

Virgil said embarrassed but he still couldn't stop the slight smile that twitched on his lips due to the banter.

"So considerate of you Virgil, but my therapist had things to do so unfortunately I'm stuck with you lot~"

Remy states, uncaring as he sat down on the couch, cup in one hand and a stolen remote in the other.

"Right, well I think I need my beauty sleep so I'm going to leave now-"

Roman tried to say, only to get cut off by a serious tone from the sassy aspect.

"Sit your ass down princey."

Remy stated while only gesturing his finger to the couch as if signalling Roman to sit.

"Spill the tea bitch, when did you start hooking up with Vi here?~"

Remy asked seemingly disinterested, but his smile gave him away. He wanted to know everything, Not even looking away from the tv he was demanding to know the other aspects relationship status. Virgil was beyond mortified and Roman threw a coughing fit.

"W-we aren't together, Roman and I are just..."

Virgil spoke hastily, not wanting to hurt anyone's feelings, including his own. He was so confused and awkward that he was awaken by his thoughts by Roman finishing off his sentence.

"Friends, that's all, right virgil?"

Roman said unconvincingly, he had a small weak smile on his face as he looked towards the other boy for confirmation.

"Yeah, friends..."

Virgil said nodding, attempting to return the small smile back. Only to be brought back to reality by Remy snapping his fingers dramatically, gaining the attention of the other two.

"Well that's just sad, you two need to get your feelings on board."

He said looking at the two expectingly, when he got blank stares he began to sigh.

"leave it me to always save the day.~"

Remy sighed out, the other two looking at him in confusion. Only soon to be replaced by mortification. Remy leaned in close, looking both of them in the eyes and making an okay sign with his finger while the other hand had one finger pointing horizontally, entering the okay sign crudely.

"You both need to stop being bitches and bone."

Remy spoke in a manner of fact, Roman and Virgil going dead silent, even Roman had a furious shade of red, light up his cheeks. But before anyone could say anything a buzz was heard from Remy's phone, he looked down and sighed.

"Well babes, it's time I go, fall is the perfect weather for blankets and I have a date in the covers with company~"

Remy said smiling, giving Virgil one more wink before placing his sunglasses back on and warping out. Roman and Virgil were silent, trying to process what just happened until Roman broke the silence;

"Did sleep seriously just recommend that I should Veronica Sawyer you?..."

Roman asked flustered, Virgil was just confused on the reference. Shaking his head and saying surprisedly;

"I had no clue that you had theatrical synonyms for 'Fucking', Princey..."

And with that they burst out laughing, enjoying each other's awkward and embarrassing company. Wishing that this moment would disappear yet remain forever, this being the main development of their blossoming romantic feelings, soon to be used in the next chapter...

————————————————————————

**HEY EVERYONE! Please check out for sneak peeks my Instagram at @That_Bozien_bitch and don't forget to Leave a KUDO and COMMENT.**

**Stay beautiful!🧡❤️🧡**

**(Also... I cant wait for the next chapter...~)**


	16. PHASE 1- The Beginning.

**Hey guys! Don't forget to Leave KUDOS and COMMENT! Let me know if your interested in me doing more shorts on my Instagram! Love you all so much!**

**Stay beautiful!🧡❤️🧡**

——————————————————————

_The two men in glasses just sat in Roman's room, wondering which one of them would speak first. After their awkward encounter both emotions and logic were abandoned as they both had no clue on what to do..._

Logan took a deep breath, his eyes fixing in on an awfully red Patton. The logical aspect made a move to break the silence only to be ushered shut by a serious Patton.

"It's okay Logan, I know what has happened and I don't blame you. I'm e-extremely s-sorry if I've caused you any discomfort..."

Patton spoke, trying to disguise his miserable stutters as he smiled happily. The smile didn't reach his eyes however, maybe the others wouldn't have noticed it but Logan sure did. Had Patton really thought that Logan had regretted what they'd done. Logic's Thoughts were spiraling like crazy his head, that he nearly didn't notice Patton getting up.

"W-Wait Patton!"

Logan frantically spoke, for once being impulsive as he reached out and grasped Patton's arm. Logan has no clue what had possessed him but he knew instantly in that moment when patton had turned around and Logan had seen a tear slide down Morality's cheek; instantly, he connected their lips.

The kiss was short, quick and teasingly loving. The emotional connection that Logic couldn't fathom was intoxicating. The smell of sweet chocolate chip cookies and firewood scented Patton's skin as Logan felt enchanted by his Natural scent. Patton, feeling just as surprised and loved as they pulled apart.

"Woah... what was that Lo?"

Patton asked both amazed, concerned and confused. A slight blush decorated his cheeks

Logan, still dazed, fixed his glasses out of habit and said;

"I-I don't know."

Morality was surprised to say at least, he had a ridiculous grin on his face and a quizzical expression, normally this would cause Logan to slightly chuckle however, was still shocked about what he had said.

_"I always know everything, what is this?"_

Logan thought to himself amazed and terrified. While Patton had his own troubled thoughts.

_"He can kiss really good... Wait what does he mean he doesn't know? Logan knows everything! He is LOGIC..."_

Patton panicked and they sat there, both afraid to once again speak until Logan finally made up his mind. He wanted to tell Patton everything...

...

...

And then the door bust open.

Roman saw the sight in front of him, Logan and Patton looking straight at him as their legs were still entwined with each other, lips bruised, their hair and clothes a mess. He looked at them and sighed irritated.

"Dear Evan Hansen! Can't I get some alone time to myself without having people eating face everywhere!"

He shouted angrily, he looked genuinely annoyed, something had happened and Patton could feel it.

"What's the matter Roman-"

Patton was cut of instantly by a frustrated Prince.

"Just finish please!"

He declared as he looked away in fury, far to angry to be embarrassed on walking in on the two in his own room.

"I need to tell you about Mrs Maria Reynolds in the living room."

Roman venomously hissed out, Patton comprehending the reference then looking shocked. Logan had honestly no clue what was going on, being mortified, raged and just confused shouted in the moment;

"What does that mean! Do I need a vocab card for your idiocracy?!"

He snapped uncharacteristically, Roman glared at him, he's never done this, the both of them acting out of character.

"It means I've been lied to, deceived, cheated by, it's a musical reference!"

He yelled, a tear slipping from his eye as he stormed out, slamming the door shut behind him.

The two looked at each other, stunned. Logan turning once again to face Patton, only to be cut of by morality hands to his lips.

"Listen Logan, if this is about you being physically attracted to me, please leave it as I have that effect when under Remus's control."

Patton admitted bluntly, snapping into dad mode at Roman's expense.

"But for now I have a troubling situation with my Kiddos that need dealing with, so Teach, can we continue this conversation afterwards?"

He looked at Logan pleading, the logical aspect understanding gave a small smile and a nod.

"Our discourse will resume afterwards, first let us find a solution to this dilemma."

And with that they smiled slightly in understanding from one another, making there way downstairs.

•••

Virgil had no clue what had happened, everything was fine between Roman and him, great even, they were laughing and joking around... until Roman had a headache.

**_"Ughhh!"_ **

Roman yelled out as he placed both hands to his head, images that he certainly did not want swirled in his mind as he was gifted shocking information. Virgil didn't know what to do, for everyone other than Roman, this looked like a painful migraine, but for creativity it was certainly much worse than that.

"Roman!"

Virgil yelled out suddenly.

"Woah hey!

Princey?

Are you okay?!"

Virgil spoke out panicking, grabbing the other boys arm as Roman kept still, watching the memories that didn't belong to him spiral in his mind. Tears slipping from his face.

"Shit!

Patton! PATTON!

Please come an help!

Roman is in!-"

Virgil started, only to be cut of by a tight grasp on his hand from a hyperventilating Roman.

**"N-no."**

Was all the strength the prince could mutter out. Virgil looking frantic, just nodded his head in understanding. Rushing off to the kitchen to get Roman a glass of water and a cool cloth for his burning to the touch body. However when he got back, Roman wasn't there.

Only a smirking Deceit on the couch. Virgil was furious, calmly placing the glass down and looking towards Deceit.

"Where's Roman, what do you want."

He asked coldly, crossing his arms trying to not show how weak he was feeling over Roman. Deceit just laughed, a real genuine laugh. This making Virgil extremely uncomfortable.

"The prince? Oh how I wish I had done something to him! Actually, he went up stairs to his room by his own will, all thanks to the memories that Remus gave him."

Deceit hissed out happily, with a smirk.

Virgil was confused, before he could carefully think out his words, he impulsively ushered out.

"What memories?"

He asked, curiosity evident in his voice, Deceit smiled, standing up and making his way towards Virgil before uttering out quietly in Anxiety's ear.

"Oh you know... good night dreams~"

And with that Deceit smiled, as Virgil's blood ran ice cold. All Virgil could think was;

_"What have I done to deserve this?"_

And with that, the next chapter shall begin revealing the smoke behind the mirrors...

————————————————————————

**HEY EVERYONE! Don't forget to leave KUDOS and COMMENT on what you think! The next few chapters are going to be roller coasters so hold on! Hope you enjoyed and Stay beautiful!🧡❤️🧡**


	17. PHASE 2- The True Villain

**Hey everyone! Don't forget to Leave KUDOS and COMMENT on this chapter!Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm going to be going on a bit of a more frequent update schedule for you guys so I hope you'll enjoy!**

**Stay beautiful!🧡❤️🧡**

——————————————————————

_Roman stormed through the hallway, frantic to find a place where he could be alone with his thoughts. If he didn't find a safe haven soon; he was afraid he'd do something reckless._

The visions of his brother and Virgil together made his blood boil. He couldn't understand if the Remus X Virgil visions were fantasy or reality, but he decided that if it was a dream or the actual thing didn't matter, because either way, Roman's heart hurt.

**It hurt really bad.**

"Why Remus? Seriously, Remus is what I keep getting rejected for?"

Roman spoke incredulously out loud, he found the shared bathroom, a full mirror in view of Roman as he spoke to himself in realisation. He looked in the mirror and scoffed at himself.

He stood looking at his neatly groomed self, hair tidy and clothes cleaned, the image of Remus on top of Anxiety fustrated Roman.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?"

Roman sobbed angrily, running a furious hand through his hair.

_"Remus is the funhouse mirror, he is a mess, he is more impulsive and lustful than me, we are both flamboyant and reckless and at times chaotic so what is it he has that Virgil wants?!"_

Roman thought to himself fustrated as he was desperately trying to figure out what he could change to suit Virgil. Being the Romance aspect had its disadvantages, when Roman fell in love... he fell hard.

Staring at himself distraught in the mirror he had enough, messing his neatened hair up and laughing crazily he didn't hold back. Roman usually held himself more dignified, afraid of becoming like his brother, but if being his brother is what gave him what he wanted the most then so be it. Unbuttoning the top buttons of his outfit, he messed up his hair once more and untucked his shirt messily.

**"Virgil wants a mess, I'll show him a hot mess~"**

Roman said smirkingly, he was fed up of playing the dashing prince, for once he wanted to be a king. Smashing the mirror with his fist, wiping the blood casually on his white shirt.

**"No more Princey~"**

He laughed in pure emotional agony, he was funny and distraught yet all he could care about was his beautiful dark love.

unlocking the bathroom door, he left to see his brother.

"First I need some clarification~"

And with that he made his way to Remus's Room...

•••

Patton made his way down the stairs, only to watch Logan run past him, shielding him from the view in front of the moral aspect.

"Lo? What's wrong?"

Patton asked confused as Logan struggled to find the words to explain the scene behind them. Not acting fast enough, the dad like aspect went around Logan only to gasp inhorror.

There on the couch sat Deceit, pushing a compliant Virgil down on the couch. Kissing him roughly as the boy moaned quietly. Logan coughed from behind Patton, loudly enough for Deceit to turn around with a smirk, looking at the two angry aspects.

"Oh? So you managed to fix Patton? Did Logan rough you up morality?~"

Deceit asked casually smirking, however, for once no one was embarrassed, the words sounded disgusting coming from Deceit.

Everyone was quiet. Logan then spoke;

"Deceit what are you doing-"

But before Logic could finish his sentence, Deceit was harshly thrown on the floor by and angry Patton, it turned out that Virgil was unconscious, there seemed to be choke markets around his neck, deceit must've strangled the boy until he passed out, horrendously there were also love marks...

Morality picked the boy up, shooting the most furious glare at a rather scare deceit and went to make his way towards the stairs he and Logan had just came from.

To say everyone was surprised was an understatement, for once Logan and Deceit were speechless as they watched Patton leave the room, presumably to put Virgil to his own bed. Logan turned to speak at the snake like aspect only to stop himself short as he saw Deceit crawled into a ball, sobbing out as he whispered;

"Just what can I do to make him love me?..."

Unfortunately for the snake, there seemed to be nothing he could do, as he cried helplessly he was surprised to feel a stinging sensation across his face.

...

...

He saw red, He moved to touch his cheek as he realised he was just slapped at full force by a seething Logan. Logic for once was not composed and he looked ruthless.

"Stop being pitiful.

For Thomas's sake and everyone else's do you not COMPREHEND that emotions are difficult to form? I'm the least educated in that field but even I know that they cannot and will not be forced!"

Logan yelled out at a shell shocked Deceit, fustrated Logan ruffled his hair, grabbing Deceit and pulling him into a rough embrace he whispered in his ear coldly.

**"You can't force love. It has to form on its own."**

And with that he released the snake like aspect, and stood up to leave, hopefully his advice had not gone unheard as he left to look for Patton. He needed to confess to morality and help salvage the Virgil situation but for now at least he had released some anger.

Deceit was emotionless all he could think was;

_"What had he done?"_

And with that thought, he left the room, in need of rest and reflection.

•••

Virgil had only remembered being knocked out,his mind repeating on everything that had happened previously. Unfortunately he could not escape the images, no nightmares, that he'd had of him and Remus.

Shit, that's what memories Deceit was talking about, with that Anxiety's heart went haywire.

_"What if Roman had seen?_

_Does he love me?_

_Can he love me?_

_Why Remus?_

_I hate him! Can't he leave me alone?_

_Why couldn't I push Deceit off me?"_

Virgil thought trying to comprehend everything, he hated the imagery he'd received, that's when he came to the real conclusion.

He was in love. But with who? He couldn't decide whether it was Stockholm syndrome with Deceit or Escapism with Roman, but he knew in his heart he felt love.

His mind was in turmoil, the only thing he knew for certain was he had to find Roman, he remembered how he'd disappeared and was worried for Princey's safety.

That's when Anxiety woke up to see a pair of seriously concerned eyes staring back at him through glasses. Before he could say anything Patton spoke;

"I know what you're thinking, it's okay we can solve this together"

Instead of feeling embarrassed or humiliated, all Virgil could do as he process these strangely comforting words was to break down and cry. He hugged his dad like figure tightly as Patton soothes his nerves.

"T-Thankyou"

Virgil uttered out as they stayed like that in silence, enjoying the safety in the atmosphere.

"Shhh it's okay, after all, I'm here to help my dark strange son~"

And with that funny little quip the pair laughed, sitting in comfort, awaiting for the time where it would be alright to explain everything...

————————————————————————

**WOW! This was longer than usual! Hope your enjoying the story so far! More to come! Don't forget to Leave a KUDO and COMMENT! Love you all and stay beautiful!~🧡❤️🧡**


	18. PHASE 3- What You Wanted.

**HEY EVERYONE! Please leave a Kudo and a Comment! Stay beautiful and I hope you enjoy!🧡❤️🧡**  
——————————————————————

_Virgil was sitting in the living room almost lifeless, it had been nearly a week since he'd last seen Roman, Patton and Logan coming in to have another chat with the anxious side, handing him breakfast, more for comfort than substance._

"Hey kiddo, how are you holding up?"

Patton asked, genuinely concerned for the anxious trait. All he knew was that Roman and him had an argument previously, it had gotten out of hand and Roman stormed off. Virgil didn't want to disclose much information to Logan and his father figure, enough was said already.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Virgil spoke, voice horse as he miserably ate his bacon.

"You and I both know better than everyone else that you hate liars"

Patton began as Logan finished off his sentence, pouring Virgil some orange juice.

"So don't make a liar of yourself Virgil, falsehoods do no one any good."

The intelligent aspect spoke, placing a hand on the slightly shaking Virgil. The boy couldn't help but crack under the pressure, sobbing ridiculously quiet that the only way Patton could notice was the black makeuped tears that landed on Virgil's porcelain white breakfast plate.

"Hey, hey, it's going to be okay Virgil. I promise you."

Patton comforted the sobbing side as his father mode switched on. Logan contributing by removing the plate from Virgil's lap and using the hand that was once on Anxiety's shoulder to rub little circles on his back. They stayed like that in silence, all feeling the sadness of Roman's absence, no one worse than Virgil.

"I-I know I shouldn't be upset. It's stupid, believe me I don't want to cry b-but I can't help how I feel. I wish I could shut it off like a tap but it's n-not easy. It hurts when someone you lov-CARE about hates you."

Virgil spoke, voice cracking as he almost said Love. That's ridiculous, Virgil doesn't love anyone like that, not anymore. Patton smiled sadly, moving closer to the anxious trait, facing his head towards him.

"I don't expect you too. Others might not understand your emotional needs or dismiss them as over sensitivity. But I can assure you that this is not the case, all feelings are valid. No one hates you, so never be afraid to express yourself, because know that atleast two of us."

Patton looked fondly at Logan as he gestured to them both.

"Love you."

Logan coughed, face blushing as he interjected.

"Don't misunderstand, I am very protective of you Virgil, however, I love Patton. He is the one I wish to couple with-"

Virgil, surprised everyone, even himself. He let out a loud and genuine laugh. Still sounding like he was slight chocking on sobs but a real happy laugh as he listened to Logan's attempt to explain that he would not have a relationship with Virgil. Believe me when Virgil says that the feelings mutual.

"Ahahaha!... I-I get it Logan, that's not the love Patton was referring too..."

Virgil spoke between fits of laughter, the situation was just so awkwardly depressing that Logan's comment seemed like the funniest thing in the world to him. Even Patton cracked out some giggles at Logic's embarrassed behaviour.

That was until they heard a bang, they all turned around startled to see Remus battered, bruised and serious. Holding a note, the only thing he said was;

**"I don't have much time."**

And with that, he fainted.

•••

Roman had gone rogue. And I mean ROGUE.

Ever since he went to his brother's room he felt more in charge of creativity than ever, he had always had this dark obsession with blood and slaying that it hadn't even really occurred to him that as much as he was a light side...

He could be a darn good dark side too.

That can't be right, Roman thought to himself.

After all, he was the Prince! He'd only do what he believed was right, he was fighting for the good side, regardless of the consequences. He assured himself, going towards his brothers bed where Remus stilled glared at him.

"Hello Remus~"

Roman said as he licked the end of his sharp sword. He low key liked the way the metal tasted against his tongue. Remus still didn't say a word.

This made the Prince grow fustrated, not to fear however, after all Remus would talk to him in time. Hopefully with his bargaining chip it would help.

_Everything I do is for Virgil, I must ensure that those who have abused him will suffer, those who don't deserve his love shall pay and that I, can finally become a man worthy of his love because otherwise..."_

Roman thought to himself maniacally, every time he had these thoughts he could of sworn he'd hear a cracking noise, he'd noticed that his eyes have gone a shade of red since being left in the dark realm, he began to grow an obsession for Virgil since he had gotten lost a week ago looking for his brothers new chamber. Unlike Virgil, he and the others couldn't navigate this as easily, one week here felt like a year of loneliness and for someone who embodied love and passion, the forces can be extremely brutal. All Roman wanted to be was someone Virgil could love, he just wanted to get his brother to spill what had really happened in Virgil's dreams but while left alone with his thoughts he had some pretty interesting ideas on what he could do to improve Thomas's mind.

_"What's the point if he rejects me."_

His last maniacal thought of the day crossed his mind because in a way this was a promise that whatever happens if he could not ensure love, then he'd hand every responsibility to Remus. Looking towards his brother he snapped his fingers and out came a Deceit who was terrified and armless, bleeding out.

"D-Dee?"

Remus asked out baffled, a strange expression that Roman thought didn't suit his brother.

"Listen closely to me. You will deliver this message to Virgil for me, make sure he doesn't have Patton or Logan follow him. Bring him here and you and lizard lips can do more than survive~"

Roman laughed out, another shattering noise perked throughout the mindscape, Roman unbothered the other two Clearly.

"Please Roman.

Let me go with Remus to help-"

Deceit started, already regenerating slightly, trying to not show Roman as he'd likely begin the cutting off event again. Deceits time with the prince was like hell on earth, he never knew how twisted Roman could be, it's true when they say love and hate go hand in hand. Roman seemed to embody both of those.

**"No. You will stay here."**

Roman demanded out again, the other two shivering as once again a shattering noise was heard. Roman smiles casually, as though he did not just command a death sentence.

"Your not allowed near Virgil."

The prince declared as he left the room, allowing Deceit to return to his room and Remus to deliver the message.

Remus comforted the lying aspect. Who only whispered to the duke.

"If Virgil couldnt accept me when I was misguided. What makes the KING believe Virgil will accept him like this. Logan was right..."

Deceit spoke out bittersweetly as Remus question him quizzically.

"About what?"

The snake aspect looked the duke straight in the eyes almost like he was telling the biggest truth in the world, which was ironic for the epitome of lies.

**"Love cant ever be forced..."**

_And for that, you'll have to wait for the next chapter~._..

————————————————————————

**Thankyou all for reading this! I hope your looking forward to the next chapter! What do you think will happen? Let me know! Don't forget to follow my Instagram for updates! Please COMMENT and LEAVE A KUDO!**

**Stay tune and stay beautiful!🧡❤️🧡**


	19. Broken

**Nothing much to say other than, please Leave a KUDO and COMMENT!**

**I do hope you enjoy and stay beautiful!🧡❤️🧡**

——————————————————————

_They all stared at the body on the ground, unsure as to what had happened. Logan snapping out of his gaze and dragging the corpse- BODY into the living room carpet as Patton went Dad mode and ran to the kitchen, grabbing the medical supplies._

"SHIT! Shit! Remus what happened?!"

Virgil asked a clearly unconscious body as Logan moved him away from the sight and rolled his eyes. _  
  
_

_“He’s passed out not dead, an easy fix”_   
  


Logan thought in sarcasm, as he grabbed the Med kit from a clearly worried Patton, this made Logan's heart throb with envy. However, now was Definetly not the time for complicated emotions, he had work to do.

"His heart level is following his nerve systems normal algorithm so he will be fine after an hour or so of rest. For now we need to concentrate on the present.

Logic stated as he finished laying Remus down and checking him over. Everything seemed to be in check, the only person being worse off than Remus was Virgil. The boy looked like he was going to throw up, Logan had no clue what was making anxiety... Anxious.

"That's Good then, Thankyou Lo."

Patton said in relief as he placed a comforting hand on Logan's shoulder, Logic usually dislikes physical contact but with Patton it was wildly acceptable.

"I need to find Roman."

Virgil finally spoke up, the other two looking at him with concern. Virgil couldn't help but feel guilt, was this his fault, he couldn't quite tell. All he knew was that he had to find Princey and fast, everything was happening so quickly. Seems like only yesterday the two were fighting over the tv remote or getting covered in Cookie ash in the kitchen. How did it ever come to this?

"Are you sure kiddo? Maybe he's just needing his own space."

Patton tried to reason, he didn't know the full story but he knew that something wasn't right and he didn't want to put more of his sons in danger.

"Positive. It's because of me Roman left, I didn't help him enough when he was lonely. Even though I knew his feelings I forgot, I-I can't help but feel like I'm to blame for this."

Virgil admitted quietly out loud, only to be embraced by patrons right and comforting hold. They stayed like that in silence until Logan coughed out;

"Listen I know you two are having a "moment" but I can't help but feel, I believe I have a vocabulary word for this..."

Logan said as he pulled out his fiction cards again, flipping through them until he effectively chose one he thought suited best.

" 'Jelly' of Virgil being hugged by Patton."

It was silent as Logan looked for confirmation from them both that he had used the lingo correctly. Instead it was just silent...

...

...

Until the two burst out into hysterical laughter, much to the confusion of Logan.

"Did I say something inadequate?"

Logic inquired, only for Patton to brush of a tear of happiness and give Logan a quick peck on the cheek.

"Not at all Logi~ but for now the only Jelly you should be focusing on is Crofters~"

And with that they all let out a chuckle as they smiled in contentment. Patton turned to Virgil, feeling annoyed that he'd have to break the mood to send Virgil to find Roman.

"Okay you can go, just please stay safe!"

Patton said concerned my, as he subconsciously grabbed Logan's hand for security. Virgil just have a bitter sweet smile and a small wave as he turned to leave.

"No promises pat~..."

And with that the Angsty emo went in search for his dark prince. Regardless of the consequences.

•••

Roman couldn't help but pace back and forth, he was nervous yet excited. He could feel his love for Virgil growing everything he heard a cracking noise, he assumed it was his old image breaking.

_'Good, at least I can build myself anew.'_

Roman thought to himself chaotically, not only was he becoming King of the dark sides but soon he'd rule with his lover. Deceit had somehow managed to escape and run off somewhere, but never fear. He'd show up eventually and he definetly didn't have the guts to take Anxiety away from Roman.

"I miss my emo so much, I need to learn the truth of his dreams of my brother. Will I be accepted now that I have changed?"

Roman spoke outloud, scaring himself with the possibilities of denial.

He loved Virgil more than anyone, all he wanted to do was impress the boy, he hated the feeling of being rejected indirectly through Thomas, but now that he was directly rejected had really wounded both Romans ego and his passion of love.

He heard shuffling come from the hallway, hearing inch closer, it sounded like light footprints quite possible deceit. It would be brilliant if he could injure the snake directly in the for head! After all, he was not throwing away his shot!~

That's when he heard a door creak open. Out of impulse he threw a dart At whoever it could be. Only to hear a 'whoosh."

...

...

...

He turned around, annoyed that he didn't hear a scream, only to see a frightened face of Virgil and confusion as the fight or flight boy had caught the dart effortlessly in his hand. Roman loved the sight, Virgil... not so much.

"R-Roman? Is that actually you?"

Anxiety questioned the creative aspect, confusion evident in his voice as he dropped the dark effortlessly to the ground. Virgil could not believe his eyes at the sight of the disheveled Roman. He'd only anticipated an angry and upset prince, never in a million year did he think that Roman would actually turn... broken. And he didn't even know why.

The cracking noise of both the object and the room echoed in sync once more, surprising them both. All Roman done was take three big strides towards Virgil and said;

"I'm so glad you came, I forgot how much I missed your sharp reflexes~"

_And with that we reach closer to the true finally of our Antihero._

————————————————————————

**HEY GUYS! Thankyou for reading and enjoying this! Can't wait for the next chapter. While writing I've been seriously deliberating I'd maybe this story is becoming too long for you? Let me know in the comments if I should end this quickly or if your okay with how things are going so far! Thankyou all for your support and don't forget to Leave a KUDO and COMMENT! Until next time, stay beautiful!🧡❤️🧡**


	20. Broken Boy

**Hey everyone! I know I haven't been as active or posted my update as usual but I promise you it's because I want to produce something I'm proud of and not finish the story too early or too late. I really hope you enjoy! Don't forget to COMMENT and leave a KUDO!**

**Stay beautiful!🧡❤️🧡**

——————————————————————

_The room was silent, well almost. Roman was carefully whistling as he made himself clear that he was here for Virgil. The tune sounded eerie as he walked confidently towards the boy, no one dared to speak._

Roman stoped, The room echoing out a breaking noise. Virgil gasped in surprise as he recognised the familiar shatter, he saw what had happened to Patton who was near shattering. He didn't account for Roman, the arguably strongest of them to break so easily. Anxiety was still clueless as to what exactly was going on with the prince, but by the predatory smirk on The romantic aspects face, he knew something had to be done.

"What do you want Roman?"

Virgil asked genuinely, he was upset but refused to let roman see it, not when he was like this. Virgil was fight or flight and the amount of dangerous tension in the room that radiates off Roman was enough for his instincts to kick in. Anxiety had to play this cautious.

"I want you Virgil."

Roman spoke monotonously , this made Virgil crack up in laughter...

...

...

Seriously, anxiety was laughing.

he was scared shitless of Roman, prepared to play the cautious game yet even when Roman seemed extremely dangerous he still uttered cliche lines. It was all too surreal and morbidly entertaining that the former dark side found it hilarious. That's when the shattering stoped and an embarrased Roman looked away from a laughing Virgil.

"W-what did I say that was funny!"

The prince asked, his insecurity getting the better of him. He had gone over in his head everything he'd do to get Virgil to submit to him and tell him the truth. The breaking light side even had plans for Virgil to decide what punishment suited his dearest brother for defiling his sweet lover, of course this would be after Virgil begged for Roman to forgive his fling with his brother. All would be forgiven afterwards.

_'We weren't dating Virgil. Why does he need to apologise?'_

Roman thought in confusion, his headache getting worse. He full force slapped his face.

_'B-Because he just does! He was always mine then my brother took him.'_

The prince thought back at his own intrusive thoughts, not noticing how Virgil had calmed down and picked up a sword from across the room...

•••

I won't tell him the truth. If I tell him the truth Dee will be damaged. Keep your shit together Remus. Your brother is too sensitive with Virgil and now that emo little fucker is going to hurt your dearest snake. No. Roman won't know about the dreams. if he finds out it was intentionally me I can't even imagine what he'd do to deceit.

**'Drip, splat, drip'**

_Smells metallic, kinky I love it!_

_Oh wait,_

_I'm bleeding, this is MY blood._

_huh kind of like it._

_Who's hand is that?_

_Shit. Dee?_

**__ **

**_ I feel coldness on my face. _ **

**_... _ **

**_ Why is my face wet. _ **

**_I need to deliver the Letter!_ **

"Your awake!"

Patton shouts as he embraces a shirtless and clearly worked up Remus. The trash rat looked worse than usual, seemed like he was having a nightmare. Remus looks erratically around the room trying to figure out what's going on as he slightly eases out Patton's embrace. A grasp on his shoulder however, begs him to turn around. A stern Logan was looking at him, they were silent.

...

...

...

Logan turned around and handed The duke a clean and dry shirt.

"Well now that it is affirmative that you have awoken, get dressed. We need you to explain some things..."

Logan speaks cautiously as he sees Patton still slightly clinging onto Remus.

"Preferably at a distance."

And with that Patton sheepishly gets of Remus, signalling to Logan with a smile that he'd wait in the other room to make tea. He didn't want the others to know, especially Logan that Patton already felt a part of his heart was missing. Something had happened to Roman and unfortunately until Remus could give them a hand, Morality had to trust that Virgil knew what he was doing. Because it seemed as though...

...

They were working on a time limit.

•••

Deceit was debating whether or not he should begin praying. So far he's been cursed out from his lover, turned into sashimi by venom Roman, cursed out by his lover again, cursed out by Patton and Logan and then once more turned into sashimi but by a broken Roman.

Deceit looked at himself in his bathroom mirror...

Scales on his face covered in now sticky red blood. He smiled but clearly didn't mean it as he yelled;

"WHY ME?! WHATS WITH SNAKE SUSHI?!"

To anyone else this would be hilarious however, he didn't couldn't help but get fustrated, tears leaving his cheeks as he regenerated slowly. He's self conscious about his scales and he didn't want others to draw more attention to his multiple arms but it ended up happening anyway sorry. Deceit washed his face reflecting on the events as perusal, except this time he wanted to help Virgil instead of convince him.

_"If only I was strong enough."_

Deceit thought, he could only play the villain and even when he tried so hard to get the thing that made him happy, Virgil, it backfired on him. The snake like aspect had reflected on his actions and truly was remorseful but he couldn't help but get jealous of Roman. Even when the prince acted out in the same manner of Deceit, Virgil still wanted to comfort the prince. The liar had tried everything and he still wasn't ever good enough for Virgil, he's okay with that though. Maybe one day they could at least become aquaintences. For now he knew that what he picked on Virgil for was ironically coming back to big him, karma was a bitch.

"Guess I really am the bad guy in the narrative. At least Virgil's free."

The snake spoke aloud, laughing a little. He was crying yet for some reason this was the most happiest the liar had felt in ages.

He breathed in a large breathe of air and released it slowly. Finally Deceit decided to take his last "heroic stand." Regenerating, he bottled up some of his personal venom. Ensuring that there was enough for his plan.

"If I need to be the bad guy in order to save Thomas, then I'll be the best Villain yet."

————————————————————————

**I know it's taken so long! I'm working on a lot right now! So check out my Instagram for more details on that! I hope your enjoying the story so far and don't forget to Leave a KUDO and COMMENT! Don't forget, Stay Beautiful!🧡❤️🧡**


	21. What’s the point. -Chapter 21

**Hey everyone, I have some good news and some bad news. I've been inactive on Instagram due to being logged out but this can be fixed.**

**However, the real news is that I'll either end this fanfiction with this chapter or one more.**

**I know it's sad, maybe they'll be a sequel who knows and no promises.**

**You've all been absolutely amazing and supportive which is why, even though my fanfic is coming to an end, I'm excited to announce That I have a collaborative fanfic ready to put up.**

**I will reveal it extremely soon after my insta comes back up today! I'm so excited as most of you I believe know the person already from their talent on Instagram!!!**

**So stay tune beautiful people!!❤️🧡❤️**

——————————————————————

_Virgil picked up the sword, not aware that as he did so the room faded to black. The only thing in Virgil's sight was the frustrated and clearly in turmoil, Roman._

Anxiety rushed through Virgil's veins, ironically, as he slowly stalked towards the prince.

"I just don't get it. Why can't virgil be mine..."

He saw and heard Roman whisper, Virgil didn't stop walking towards him.

Yes, he was cared shitless of the prince.

Yes, he really had no clue what he was doing.

Yes, his heart was hurting.

And yes, fucking yes, was he angry, upset and so god damn scared of losing Roman.

_'But why?'_

Virgil thought as he stood still, Roman in the background was still conflicted with his mind.

Why was Virgil feeling this way towards Roman. He knew that he almost had a crush on the prince and the they were like family but for some reason his emotions seemed more than that, almost as though he-

** "You love me." **

Roman said, now all serious as he stood in front of an astonished Virgil holding his cheek.

————————————————————————

Deceit had formulated a plan that could quite possibly and hopefully to his pleasure, kill Roman.

Yes, you read correctly. Kill him.

"I just need to find Remus."

Said deceit aloud as he fumbled around looking for his vial. Bottling up a quarter pint of his own venom.

_"Ew. I don't know why I find this disgusting but it sure is uncomfortable."_

Deceit thought to himself as his plan was placed into action. This could only ever really work on Remus and Roman. It's impossible to kill any other aspect other than the twins as Thomas would then increasingly begin to numb. But if one of the twins was killed the other would simply take the former twins responsibility, therefore becoming an all encompassing creativity do which no problem would arise for Thomas. After all, deceit is also Thomas's survival instinct of self preservation.

And with that, deceit left in search of Remus...

————————————————————————

Logan immediately wanted to get rid of Remus.

The gross duke was clearly proving to be a trivial problem as his not so subtle habit of getting cosy with Patton tended to irk Logan quite a bit.

"Could you please remove you arm from my partner."

The logical side stated towards the trash panda of an aspect as Patton was asleep somehow and miraculously comfortably on Remus's chest.

"Aw hell no! He was here first!"

Remus states, as he wanted to keep annoying Logan as well as keep the warm cookie smelling aspect on him.

Logan, being the logical, reasonable and downright Practical of them all, said the upmost rational thing to state in that situation...

...

...

**”FALSEHOOD!“**

He yelled, much to Patton's horror as he awoke and had realised the situation he was in. Instantly trying to calm his love down.

"Shhhhh! It's okay Logi!~ Remus is only poking fun, now Remus you know that's not a nice thing to do!"

Patton said while both calming Logan down and scolding the duke. Remus just stuck his tongue out and shrugged his shoulders at them. Getting up to get leftover food from the kitchen.

"Not my fault boner brain gets jealous and grows a stiffy every time your snuggling into him!~"

Remus said while skipping to the kitchen, happily knowing he was causing trouble.

Patton juts blushes furiously turning to Logan who was doing the same. The logical aspect muttering out.

"False-FALSEHOOD!"

While trying to compose himself. That's when they all heard the-

**_*CRACKKKKK!!!*_ **

It was silent until Remus chimes in;

"Don't look at me! I'm just raiding the fridge."

Both of them look at Remus, stone faced that he could even crack a joke like that in a situation like this. That or he was simply blissfully ignorant to the actual result of the situation behind him.

Logan looks straight towards Patton;

"We need to find Roman Now. And fast "

He said as Patton nodded, ignoring the rat like Remus in the background.

"Yeah, your right."

_And with that our story is closer to the finally~_

————————————————————————

**Please leave some feedback and comments! Don't forget to leave Kudos!**

**I know I haven't posted in a while and I'd love to hear your opinions!**

**Stay beautiful!❤️🧡❤️**


End file.
